Doctor who 2013 Theo story
by Canned it 2011-2012
Summary: Series 5 silence will fall series 6 death of the doctor Theo and two weddings series 7 return of a resurrected friend reviews welcome
1. Chapter 1

Doctor who 2013 sneak peeks

Pandorica opens

Theo was looking at the box along with doctor he loved being around the doctor and Amy and river they where like his second family

"Doctor you know how you said your can help me with anything anything" said Theo

"Well it depends what it is?" Said the doctor he was sonicking the box with his sonic screwdriver

"I think I might course the end of the world" said theo

Avatar

Theo entered his avatar he was only young still have Sean so much

"Mother farther" said neytrir

"What is going on" said moat

"Listen the sky people are coming if you don't leave your going to die" said jake

"What are you talking about jake you new this was going to happen" said neytrir

"What no not hear not now" said Theo

There it was the blue box and coming out of it was a angry timelord he punched theo in his avatar form

The end of the World Series 6

Theo was walking down the street he saw something a ghost he was walking up to him then he woke up in his bed it was nightmare he thought it was

Part 2 the end of the world

Theo laid in the hospital bed he was sore all over he saw his best friends they left and there was the doctor looking sorry about something he held his hand

"I am sorry I am so sorry" said the doctor stroking his hair

"My mum and dad are dead I tried to save them I tried" he was sobbing the doctor looked tiered

"Doctor I am scared what do I do now" said theo

"You be ok everything going to be ok" he stayed with theo it he felt better

Aslyum of the daleks

"Theo" the doctor rushed to his side

"O chin boy the boy ok he not dead scanning him for life sighings he is ok" said the voice

Rory came along with Amy

"Is your son ok" said Rory

"Yes he fine thank god"

"What your name?" Said the doctor

"Oswin Oswald your son is very cute by the way shame he was nocked out by the fall" said Oswin

Theo woken

"What happen?" Asked theo

Theo thought Oswin I will remember that name as she smiled

The avengers

"So god of thunder and all that with your big hammer" said theo

"Son of the doctor nice tile but i hear stop loik schemes" said Thor

"Well make that adopted son I am human make that the best of both" said theo

"What about your real family?" asked fury

"They died" said theo

"What happened?" asked stark still holding

"Um I Sean you on the news you care about it is your self fight for is your self you don't even know how to life I do I Sean monster and alines from other world that reason why you brought me in Natasha" said theo

"No that not it your need for something much more" said Natasha

the snowmen

Theo found clara on the bed as Jenny and vestra straks and the doctor looking on he handed the tin he went next to her

"hay" he said

"I fell week" said Clara

"Listen I need you to fight this because I lost so many people friends and family not going to lose you to" said Theo

"the green lady said that you saved planets and people once help the doctor save this one he need you" said Clara

"if I do will you come away with us?" said Theo

"yes" said Clara


	2. Eleventh hour

"dear Santa thanks for the dolls and pencils and the fish but Easter now it urgent there is a crack for my wall can send someone to fix it?" Said the little girl at that moment the TARDIS appeared

inside

"doctor there are books and water everywhere!" Yelled Theo

the doctor rushed to get Hook "stay hear and I will see where we are" he flung the hook the doctor was up there for I long time

"Theo it is ok to come up" said the doctor

He claimed the roop to see the doctor and the little girl

once inside the doctor asked the girl to make him something to eat after trying different foods which nothing worked

"And stay out" he said tossing a pice of bread "you no what I need fish fingers and custard" said the doctor

"what is your name?" asked Theo

"Amelia pond" said the girl

"can I get I towel?" Asked Theo

"sure it upstaris" said Amelia Theo walked to the bathroom two towel he saw the doctor eating fish fingers with custard

"wired" tossing him a towel

"nothings wired mate try it" he passed him one Amelia looking at that young man as he ate

"So where I are you mum and dad" said the doctor

"I don't have a Mum and dad I have auntie but she out" Said Amelia

"what and left you all alone!" Said the doctor

"I am not scared" said Amelia

"What two strange men fall out of the sky O no you not" said the doctor

"does it scare you" ask Theo

"no" said Amelia

"no the crack in your wall does it scare you" said doctor. The doctor went to Amelia bedroom while Theo asked him to stay by the TARDIS I just in case he was only 16 and did ask him to do anything life risking but his life more important was life risking he could hear the TARDIS engines fading "doctor" doctor!" Said Theo

the doctor followed by Amelia came out to the TARDIS

"it box?" Said Amelia

"it not a box it a time machine" said the doctor

"it can travel to time and space where ever you like" Theo

"can I come?" asked Amelia

"No not yet not safe give me five mints" said the doctor "Theo get inside" said the doctor he went inside the TARDIS floor still filled with water he looked at the doctor as he climbed in he pulled a leaver and the time machine kicked into life

Few years later

"Amelia" scrammed the doctor "prisoner zero is hear" he said as he went inside

"Theo" said a voice he looked around "Theo" still nothing he thought "Theo" he looked behind the TARDIS still nothing

"Why are dressed like that?" Asked the doctor

"You broke into my house it was either this or a French maid" said the young women

"Theo what are you doing behind there?" Asked the doctor

"Nothing I thought I head something" he looked at the TARDIS still won't open

"No no why are you doing that" said the doctor at that point he saw a man and and his dog

"Come on run" said the doctor

"No Waite" said the doctor. He looked at the shed along with Theo

"This shed was destroyed while the last time I was hear" said doctor

"I did notice that shed when I was out hear it bean restored" he pointed out the doctor liked the shed

"15 years, 15 years why is the shed there 15 years" said the doctor

"Then did you two say five mints" said the women

"What?" Said the doctor

"What?" Asked Theo

"It you Amelia pond" said the doctor as he walked the doctor was still repeating

"Amelia pond the little girl" said the doctor pointing at the Amelia

"Yes that her but what happened" said Theo

"You two are late 15 years a waited plus I had 3 psychiatrists and I bit one of them" said Amelia pond

"Why did you bit one of them?" Asked Theo

"Because they said you two arnt real" said Amelia pond

"O Theo do I job for got your sonic find the man and his dog" he saluted and ran in the opsite direction while he saw the doctor and Amelia walked of to the house

"Right then so me the way" he sonic bussed as the sonick glowed blue just the doctor but different design

"Hello he thought" he saw I man with a mobile taken a pictures

"Hello what are you doing then?" Asked Theo

"Um I nurse at the local hospital and that man over there is in coma" said the young man

"what your name?" Said Theo

"Rory" said the young man

"Rory nice name I am Theo" he said holding out I hand

"O who that with Amy" said Rory

He saw Amy talking to the doctor back In a mo he thought

"Amy listen to me it still us remember all thous years ago it me and Theo look we have not changed" said the doctor

"Look the Appel you gave me still fresh believe me for 20 mins belivin in us" pointing at Theo

"Please Amy look at us we are still young not change a bit please help us" Said Theo. Amy released the doctor

"What do we do?" Asked Amy

"Stop that nurse" the doctor ran as quick as he can found the young

"The sun is going out and you are taken a pictures of a man and his dog why?" Asked the doctor

"Hi" said Amy

"Who she?" Asked Theo

"My girlfriend" said Rory

"Sort of boyfriend" said Amy

The dog barked "well prisoner Zeo" said the doctor

"The sun is going out and the Guards are looking for aline life which no better then two sonic screw driver Theo and the doctor both smiled he pointed his sonic at the lamp as the doctor pointed the phone both

"I think someone will notice do you" as he watched Theo pointing at random objects but his sonic frazzled

"No,no" said Theo

"No why did you do that" said the doctor "he over there don't go" said the doctor

"Doctor" pointed Amy as prisoner zero went into the drain

"What now?" Asked Theo looking at the sonic

"Right I need I laptop" said the doctor

"But Waite how did he get to be a man and his dog?" Asked Theo

"Multiform's he taken from the local hospital Rory was taken pictures" said Theo

"Right you three go to the hospital I need jeff laptop" said the doctor

"Who jeff?" Said theo

"The good looking one" said the doctor

"O thanks" said Rory

"You three go the hospital call me one your done" he clapped then on the shoulder

"Right you two Rory you drive I am only 16 but my birthday in a few weeks" he slipped into car

"Right then Ledworth hospital" said Amy Theo looked out of the window

"Right then got a plan?" Asked Theo

"Don't no what about the hospital they need to get the people out" said Amy

"Right we are hear" said Rory

"Right then lets go" said Theo the three of them popped there head around a corner

"Hello can you help us?" Asked a women

"O sorry so many mouths" said the women as she showed the teeth it was like a fish teeth

"Run" said They ran into a room

"Ok that bad" said Rory

"Duck" said Amy phone

"Guys we should duck" said Amy. They ducked as they did the doctor came through window

"Sorry I was late everyone" said the doctor "your ok

Everyone ok" said the doctor

"Well well prisoner zero" said the doctor

"What now timelord" said the prisoner Zero

"Take of the your cover and no one dies" said Zero

"The atrix will kill me this time if I am to die let there be fire" said Zero

"When the pandorica opens silence will fall and on the 22nd of April 2012 the child will die and the Earth will fall" the doctor was egnoring his words

At that point Theo was not felling to good he collapsed in the floor

In Theo mind

"Where I am i?" He asked

"It ok little one you completely safe" said the voice

"I need to get back to the doctor!" He bellowed

"He going to be all right" said the sprit

"What are you" asked Theo

"I am your protector" said the sprit

"What the doctor up to?" Looking at the floor it was like he was on the cloud

"He currently got prisoner Zero out of the his cover and going to the Roof to confront the atrix" said the sprit

"What do you need me for?" He asked

"I need you to go home to a church in your town there ask for man call for Steven he will help you" said the sprit

"Right then you must awake" said the sprit

When he did he saw the doctor fully clothed

"Bow ties" said Theo

"Bow ties are cool lets go" he grabbed Theo and of they went they ran to Amy house and into the TARDIS

"Look at you" said the doctor

"O look at you sexy thing" he pulled Theo and pushed buttons and dials

"New TARDIS what do you think?" Asked the doctor

"Nice cleaner then last one" said Theo

"O check" he said looking around the TARDIS it had a glass floor golden panels new console

"O doctor mind if I change into new cloths" said Theo looking at wrecked cloths from the crash

"Yep you team gear is up there tops and all" said the doctor

He sloped on a hoody that said red bull and the doctor gave him sonick

"Right then next event for you" said the doctor

"Not for another 2weeks but what about Amy?" Asked theo

The TARDIS was at her house

"So you kept the cloths" said Amy

"Yes I just saved the world so I kept the cloths so shot me" said the doctor

"Where is Theo" said Amy

"Inside the TARDIS" said the doctor. Theo sat on the captains chair then he saw Amy

"So any passing remarks I heard them all" he said

"There is I hole world in hear like you said" said Amy

"Yes and swimming pool" said the doctor

"Ok why me you got Theo why me?" Asked Amy

"Well I got bored so I stared chatting to my self Theo he does not stay he goes around the world his team so i have left on my own" said the doctor

"Your lownly" Said Amy

"Yes you are Scottish girl in English filed I no how it fells" said the doctor

"So Amy you sure about this because this will change you" said the doctor

"Can you get me back in time for tomorrow morning" asked Amy

"Tomorrow morning why?" Asked Theo

"Just stuff" said Amy

"Ok back in time for stuff" said the doctor

"So what do you think this place will change you" said Theo

"Yes I am sure" said Amy

"Good because there is something you should no that will save your life one day" said the doctor

"What that?" Asked Amy

"We are two mad men with a box" said the doctor

"Ha ha ok goodbye Ledworth and hello everything" said the doctor as the flew away there life's will change for better or for worse

So there be min ep to replace the best below and the victory of the daleks then there will be time of angles and flesh and stone and vampires of Venice


	3. Meanwhile in the TARDIS X1

Meanwhile in the TARDIS

Theo was looking at Amy while he looked he at the doctor this was him last year

"how did you get windows" said Amy

"windows of all the Questions Amy pond" said Theo

"yes but there is a light bulb what if you need to change it?" asked Amy

"Amy breath" said the doctor

"there is no air Amy how do you breath?" asked Amy

" there is air" said Theo

"right one final Question why does it say police box" said Amy

"are well it not suppose to be a police box it goes to spilt second to blend into a split the Environment" said the doctor

"hum" said Theo

" then it blends into a police telephone box" said the doctor

" I have bean meaning to look in Into that" said the doctor

"um is that a Cry for help" said Amy

"what is" said the doctor

" the Bow tie" said Amy

"ha bow ties are cool" said the doctor

"um no they are not" said the doctor

"O they are" said the doctor

Theo being Quite

"there we go" said the doctor scuffing his hair

"you're an Alien!?" said Amy

"yes" said the doctor

"what about you?" said Theo

"I am human the best of the best there is" said Theo

"show of" said Amy

"well not trying to right" said Theo. The doctor went to move

"is that why you move like that are like squid in a human suite" said Amy

Theo just started laughing he on the floor

"sorry that is so funny Amy Pond" said Theo

"yes it is it" he said the doctor laughing along

"yes it is" said Amy

"so Amy pond that everything because this is where it all begins" Theo smiled at the doctor

"because this it where it begins" he pulled a leaver

"welcome to my world Pond" said Theo

The door opened to see the Sky filled with stars and Amy pond

" go on" said the doctor and before you knew it amy pond was out of the TARDIS


	4. mad man warning

Mad man warning

The doctor and Theo was prised by the police for arresting the man that was possessed by an Alien Sprit

"so well done you two it could have bean very ugly" said the police man walking a cane

"are you going to be all right with that leg?" asked Theo

"yes I will be all right" said the police

"what about him" said the doctor putting on his long trench coat

"Theo I have always wondered about I will get out one day when I get out of hell I will bring it on you the people you will love will fall and I will come back more stronger then you may think" said the man

"o I will look forward to putting you down once more" he said whispering into his ear

"good I will see you once more in a few years" said the man as he walked out and placed into a cart as he did the horse and cart and he began taking down his master plan to taken down Theo it will begin very soon. the doctor studded the man he was not joking the spirit inside of him was not going to leave the body anytime soon as the duo went to the TARDIS

"you should listen to the warning Theo he may come soon" said the doctor the TARDIS left 19th Century who knows if they may return


	5. Meanwhile in the TARDIS X2

Meanwhile in the TARDIS X2

Theo was walking down the TARDIS halls he walked passed Amy bedroom towards the doctor who was still working on the TARDIS

"Doctor" said Theo

"hello Theo" said the doctor his goggles above his head

"um what are you doing?" as he went down to where the wires and pools of oil was

"just fixing the imploding thingy" said the doctor

"the what" said Theo

"well the thingy" said the doctor

"sorry need some time alone" said the doctor

"whats up" said Theo

"nothing much just I worried about you and Amy" said the doctor

"o doctor I am 17 she 21 we are going to be ok promise" said Theo

"ok" said the doctor

"o not now lee" looking at his phone.

"wont to get that" said The doctor

"no it ok" said Theo

"are we going to a planet?" said Amy

"well sort of we going to the biggest museum ever" said the doctor

"um museums" said Theo

"yes" said Amy

"yes but I wont a planet" said Amy.

"well fingers crossed we will be going to one soon" said the doctor

Ok so the time of angles and then flesh and stone then vampires of Venice and then Avatar.


	6. Time of Angles pt1

time of angles PT1

The doctor walked into the museum he looked at the glass cases  
"wrong" said the doctor  
"No" said Theo  
"wrong" said the doctor  
"yes very good" said Amy "I thought you where going to take me to a planet" said Amy  
"all in good time" said Theo  
"yes but Churchill bunker and Starship UK you promised me a planet" said Amy  
"very demanding" said Theo  
"sorry what are you doing" said Theo  
"o I see this is how it he keeps score" said Amy  
"yes but this is the biggest museum in the history of the Universe and the resting place of the headless monks" said the doctor  
"o now this interesting" said the doctor. Pointing at the glass cage  
"this is a home box it like I black box on a plane" said the doctor  
"what are theses markings?" asked Theo  
"the lost language of the time lords there days, that theses words could topple gods and starts wars" said the doctor  
" what does It say?" asked Amy  
"hello sweetie" said the doctor. The doctor smashed the glass box and both Theo and Amy started Running  
The women appeared on the screen  
"what" said Theo  
"you know her?" asked Amy  
"party over doctor song and yet you are still on board" said the man in the tux  
"I need to see what was in your vault do you no what was inside because this ship wont reach it destination" said the women  
"make sure she runs then make it look like an execution" said the man  
The women yelled some random numbers on the doctor. He begin to run around the console  
"what was all that?" asked Amy  
"that was co-odaits" said the doctor. As he run to the door a women landed on the doctor  
"River" said The doctor  
"follow that ship" said river

The doctor and River where arguing over how to control the ship Theo and Amy where just passenger  
"there we go we I just parked us right along side the ship" said River  
"Amazing" said Theo  
"thank you" said River turning the screen  
"sorry who are you?" said Theo  
"sorry manners River Song" said River. She held out hand "Theo" said Theo accepting the and hand shake  
"right sorry parked us" said the doctor  
"yes I just landed her" said River  
"but it did not make the noise" said the doctor. Theo and Amy rolled there eyes while the doctor made the TARDIS noise  
"it is a brilliant Noise" said the doctor  
"it is not suppose make that noise you leave the brakes on" said River Amy and Theo laughed  
"Right then" said the doctor.  
"we should take I look" said Theo  
"no wait Environment cheeks we are in the garan belt with a chance of rain later" said The doctor  
"he thinks he so hot when he does that" said River  
"how did you learn to fly the TARDIS?" ask Amy  
"well I had lesson form the very best" said River  
"well yes" said the doctor Sitting on the Chair  
"you where a fabulous teacher doctor" she walked out of the TARDIS The other went to follow her the doctor went to the door  
"so who was she and how did she do the museum thing" said Amy  
"not telling you that" said the doctor  
"acting like I child" said Theo. Theo teasing his friend  
"well I am telling you she is trouble" said the doctor  
"is that a planet out there" said Amy  
"yes of course there is a planet out" said Amy  
"yes of course there is a planet" said the doctor  
"you promised me a planet" said Amy  
"ok Five mins" said the doctor as Theo Amy Cheered as they walked out  
"because I am not I am telling you now that women is now not dragging me to anything" said the doctor  
They where grated by wreak as the flames and the smoke hit them  
"what I hope it was not me" said River  
"no the air lock did not Close on re entry" said the doctor  
"I did warn them" said River  
"so how did you do the museum thing" said Amy  
"well two things will come two things will come in museum that box and him" said River  
"o Theo two" said River  
"yes ha ha but listen I am not there for every time you feel Every time you fell like jumping out form spaceship" said the doctor  
"o you are so wrong" said River

"there is something on that ship something that can never die" said River the doctor and Theo looked up

"you see now there listening" said River

"o ok who is she" said Amy

"don't know" said Theo "we only just meat" said Theo

"true that me and her meat before" said The doctor still looking at her Amy and Theo just look at him

"doctor can you boost the signal please" said River

"thank you" said River

"o doctor you sonicked her" said Amy. Theo just laughed as he put his team Hoody because it was cold

At that moment soldiers appeared Theo put down his team hoddy down

"you promised me an Army doctor Song" said the man

"no a promised you an equivalent of an Army this is the doctor and Theo" the doctor saluted along with Theo

"doctor song have you told them what we are up Against" said the man

"doctor Theo what do you know of the weeping Angles?" said River as the doctor and Theo looked at one another in Fear


	7. Time of Angles pt2

Right this will be spilt into two parts then third meanwhile in the TARDIS and then vampires of Venice then avatar differently written from the last one  
The doctor and Theo and Amy entered a pod like base  
"So that an angle" said Theo  
"Yes it is" said River looking at  
"Why is it call an weeping Angle?" Said theo  
"Don't know just legend mate I meat them long time ago while I was with Martha" said the doctor  
"So you meat them before?" said Octavin  
"Well they where just scavengers back then" said the doctor pulling on Tape  
"Right so that angle let go down there and find it?" Said theo  
"But it is a statue" said Amy  
"Only if you look at it" said the doctor. With that the doctor told Amy and Theo to look at the tape  
"Fuuny this" as he sonick the screen over and over  
"What is?" Said Amy looking at the screen but the angle had moved  
"Theo look" said Amy  
"What" said Theo "that impossible". "Amy ask river about the recording" she nodded and went to ask her she some them talking funny she assumed like they are husband and wife both Theo and her teased  
"River Is recording I few seconds like you said" said Amy  
"Yes it is" said river  
"Yep that all it is" sad Amy  
"Um we where not looking at it" said Theo realising they both turned the angle was near the screen  
"Get the remote" said Theo "I will look" said Theo  
"Good I got it" said Amy  
"Great" said Theo  
"Amy one thing I don't wont to die hear" said Theo  
"Don't worry I will go to the door" said Theo  
Both them sore the angle getting closer out of the screen  
"Doctor" said Amy  
"Theo Amy" said the doctor  
"What do we do the angle it is getting closer" said Theo  
"Listen to me look at the angle not the eyes" said the doctor  
"What is it going to do to us?" Asked Amy  
"Just don't look at the angle" said the doctor  
"Right ok" said Theo  
"Right Theo I am going to press the button on a count to three one... Two... Three" said Amy pond the screen switched of the doctor and River came in  
"Doctor I was good was I tell me I was I good" said Amy  
"Yes Amy pond your where fantastic" said Theo  
"Doctor was that the angle" said River  
"Yes so it no longer dormant" said the doctor there was a loud explosion "ok now it starts" said the doctor

They claimed down the ladder "do you have a grave globe" said the doctor

"I grave globe" he kicked the ball into the air and it was beamed into a glow

"wow look at this place" said Theo

"right we will split up find a better chance to look for the angle" said octacvin

"no chance Theo stays with me" said the doctor

"what so I have to do what I suppose to do now" said Theo

"yes" said The doctor holding his ground

"right then all of you this way" said octavin

"dam that man" said Theo

"what he was only looking out for you" as they walked and look at the statues

"hold out your arm" said River

"why?" asked Amy

"striles you bloodstrem when we get to the crash site" said River

"wont hurt a bit" said River

"ouch" said Amy

"there you see I lied" said River

"so what is the doctor like in the future?" asked Amy

"o the doctor the doctor" said River

"so what about you know being his wife" said Theo

"Amy theo this is the doctor we are talking about he as many secrets as do I" said River song

"right Theo your next" said River as she saw Amy pond leave

"so this is youngest I have ever Sean you" said River

"but this is the youngest you Sean me before this not the first time" said Theo

"well the first time a sore you well lets just I took a shine to you where young king and funny in away but smart and annoying but in the end you are best friend in away" said River

"thanks for that" said Theo

"this wont hurt I bit" said River

"Ouch" said Theo

They walked to catch up with the others Theo looked up to see how big the cave is

"doctor how high up are we?" he asked

"not sure the aslians built this place" said the doctor

"yep I help built it" said River

"wow" said Theo

They heard gun shoots as they ran to see a young man

"sorry sir" said the man

"is that the angle?" he asked

"no it is not" he said

"good it is not we need to keep the bullets to I min a mum" said Octavian

"what is your name?" asked the doctor

"bob sir sacred name" said bob

"are bob scared bob fear will keep you alive" said the doctor

"good lets split up" said Octavian

With that they claimed up and up then Amy stooped the doctor was half way up  
"pond" said Theo

"my hand is made of stone" said Amy

"what it is not you can move it" said Theo

"no I carnt" said Amy

"yes you can" said Theo

"doctor" yelled Theo

"what is it?" he asked "o ok listen Theo go up with the other I got this ok" he said

Theo nodded he walked to meat up with River

"what is going on" said River

"move the angles are coming just move" said Theo as he ran he saw the farther Octavian and the soldiers

"where is the doctor" said Octavian

"not sure farther when we where back there with the other statues my thought process over the angles where slow" said Theo

"yes well you are special in so many ways" said River

"there you two are" said Theo

"sorry about that looks we are trapped" said the doctor

"right then no way up now way down" said Theo

"yes but this is where you come up with a really good plan" said River

"hello is the doctor there" said Bob

"what is it bob" said the doctor

"the angles sir wonted you to know that I died in fear" said bob "you told me that fear would keep me alive but it did not" said

"what are they trying to do?" asked Amy

"they are trying to make him Angry" said River

The doctor just froze and he looked at Theo he just smiled and he just nodded

"I am sorry bob but what ever is if left of you they are going to be sorrier" said the doctor

"but your trapped sir and about to die" said bob

"yes that is a big mistake" said the doctor  
"because you know why?" said the doctor

"Theo trust me" said the doctor

"till the end of time and mars and back doctor you have my back" said Theo

"your special Theo and River" said the doctor

"always" said River

"Amy?" said the doctor

"yes" she said

"farther" said the doctor

"we have faith sir" said the doctor

"good give me your gun" said the doctor

"sir what is that big mistake" said bob

"Oh, big mistake. Huge. There's one thing you never put in a trap, if you're smart, if you value your continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow, there is one thing you never, ever put in a trap" said the doctor. Theo as know the doctor a long time and there is one thing you must not do is get the doctor angry  
"what is that sir" said bob

"me" said the doctor as he fired the gun into the air and at the grave globe


	8. Flesh and stone

Flesh and stone-escape the angles

Theo looked down to see the angles trying to reach them

"Doctor what now?" Asked theo

"Look at where are look" said the doctor

They looked at the ground as the angles came out of the ground

"Doctor" said Amy where are we going she thought

"Look at the floor the gravity goes form top to bottom look" said the doctor

"What If the gravity runs out?" Asked Theo as the other claimed in

"We will al plunge to our deaths" said the doctor

"Ok not so comforting" said Theo

"What about the door, the angles are coming this way are trapped" said Octavin

"Waite what about the lights?" Said Theo looking at them with a bit worry

"I am not sure but I have to turn the light of" said the doctor

"River song I lost some good men today are sure that he is not I mad man" said octavin

"I trust him" said river song

"Are you sure" said octavin

"Yes I do" said river

"Ok doctor we have your back" said octavin

"How long will lights need to be of for?" He Asked

"Five" said the doctor

"10" said Amy

"Five" said the doctor

"Yes I no 9" said Amy

"Right the light are going now" said the doctor

"Ok men combat at 5 feet my god have mercy on my souls" as the guns opened fired on the angles as the apporched them

"Got it everyone in now" said octavin

"Right then lets see what we got?" as he sonicked theo two did the same

"What about the angles" said theo

"Nothing to hold them with theses" said octavin as the solders putting clamps on the doors

"That's should holding it" said one solider

"O yer" said the doctor

"O good" said the solider

"Doctor there is something on the end of hear" said Theo

"Yes your right get theses clamps open" said the doctor

They opened the clamps to see forest inside a spaceship Theo though he sean it all

"It is a forest" said theo and Amy

"Yes a forest it brilliant" said Theo he patted the doctor

"8" said Amy

"What" said the doctor as river joined them

"You bean counting from 10 to 8" said river

"Hello Is the doctor there?" Said bob

"Hello bob we just hanging in hear comfy chairs" said the doctor

"We don't need comfy chairs" said bob

"I made him say comfy chairs"said the doctor

"Ha ha 7" said Amy

"Ok bob what have done to Amy?" Asked the doctor

The angles broke in a screamed

"What the hell was that?" Said river

"To put in other way doctor song the angles where laughing" said bob

"Laughing" said the doctor

"Because theo and the doctor in the TARDIS have not sean it?" Said bob as they turned a crack which they saw in Amy pond bedroom came into view

Sorry about the long Waite for this chapter so this chapter will be split along with the vampires of Venice as well as avatar and the avengers in the future storys will be like this and plus the end of the world arch involving theo be built up in series 5 and 6 with a death of friend being resurrected into someone else's in series 7 post after the end of the world


	9. Flesh and stone: two

Flesh and stone the angles fall

The doctor told everyone to leave him Amy had collapsed on the floor

"Amy pond the girl who waited" said theo

"I am going to die?" Said Amy

"No your not the doctor is coming once then he will be able to figure this out now please hang on in then" said river

"Doctor who?" Said octavin

"Listen you job is to keep the doctor and theo Scott safe that all I ask" said river " and doctor you are standing right behind me?" Said river

"O yer" said the doctor

"O hate you" Said river song

"No you dont" said the doctor

"Doctor she dying" said theo

"Everthing that take an image of an angle is an angle" said Amy

"Amy your dying" said doctor

"Doctor" said river

"No we need to shut it of like a plug but we carnt knock her out because the angle will take over" said the doctor

"Amy close your eyes" said the doctor

"No I carnt" said Amy

"Yes you can the angle will take over Amy please" said the doctor

Amy shut her eyes and her hart rate went back to normal after calming Amy down the doctor theo and river and octavin went further into the forest

"Are you to engaged or something" said the doctor

"Funny that" said theo

"Well I am sucker for a man in uniform" said River

"Doctor song was released in custody along with another she with me till can complete her mission" river face fell as he walked off theo went off to talk octavin

"She in prison because she killed two people,doctor song not to be trusted Theo" said octavin

"We should not be to far now" said theo as they walled further with the doctor and river in tow

"We hear at the flight deck" said the doctor

The doctor told theo and river to go the flight deck

"So how are you Theo?" Said river

"River angles are coming and you won't chat" said theo as he was scanning the recked ship

"Sorry" said theo

"Doctor where octavin" said Theo as he looked around

"He dead and we are all in danger" said the doctor

"What about the angles" said Theo

"Amy listen to me you have to move the crack is coming I have should not have left you there" said the doctor

"But I blind" said Amy

"Please Amy you have to do this you have move I am sending software to your computer it is a buzzer Amy you have to do this" said the doctor

"But what about the tractor beam" said River

"What else's have you got river!" Said the doctor

"Doctor what about the crack?" Asked Theo

"It will keep eating" said the doctor

"How do we stop it?" Said river

"We feed it complicated time event" said the doctor

"Like what" said river

"Like me for instants" said the doctor

"Doctor calm down" said Theo

"Thank you mate sorry about that" said the doctor

"Amy move please" said the doctor

"If that crack catches up with you would have never have born" said the doctor

Amy was moving around she slipped on brach "doctor I Dropped the thing" said Amy as the angle try to reach her

"It ok the doctor and theo are hear" said river "see told you I can get her back"

"River song I could bloody kiss you" said the doctor

"Well Maybe when you are older" said river the hatch opened and theo saw the angles coming

"Well angle bob I presume" said the doctor

"Yes the angles think if you throw your self in the crack in time will close" said angle bob

"O yer what if I don't?" Said the doctor

"Your friends will also be spared" said bob

"O doctor throw me in" said theo

"No theo get I grip" he winked at him

"Doctor I can sacrifice myself I bean in time and space to" said river song

"No river get I grip" said the doctor after releasing she went to Amy as theo was holding on to the railing

"Sir the angles need you to sacrifice you self now" said bob

"The thing is bob they forgotten where the gravity is and basically nighty Night" said the doctor as the angles flew in the crack

After that river talked to the doctor and muttered something "o doctor arnt we all" said river

"Can I trust you doctor song" said river

"If you two like where would you be fun in that" said river

"By river" said Amy

"Yes bye" said theo

"Bye Amy and theo" said river as she vanished

"What is it doctor?" As Amy looked up too theo wondering to

"Time can be rewritten" said the doctor

So what does he mean there is one more meanwhile in the TARDIS then Rory's first trip and we meat Theo Special friend Chloe bit she more important to him then you think :)


	10. Vampires of Venice

Vampires of Venice

Theo was walking out of the TARDIS along Rory and Amy the doctor

"Venice" said the doctor

"Bean to Venice" said theo

"Right you two got a honeymoon to get on with" said the doctor

"True that" said theo punching Rory in the arm they walked passed a young girl to theo age long brown hair and blue eyes

"Chloe" said theo

"Hello" she said

"Fancy she you hear" said Theo

"Mind if I tag along to" said Chloe

"Sure tag along could do with my own companion to show of for" said Theo

She slapped his head before catching up with them

"Hello doc" said Chloe

"Doc, the name is the doctor and by the way I own cassanover a chicken" said the doctor

"Really" said Chloe

"Yes I own him a bet long story" said the doctor

"Pist done the dairys where are we in the time lines" said Chloe

"Um just done the bazantina" he whispered in her ear

"Well I just come from the battle of New York City" said Chloe

"The what?" Said Theo

"This the past you" said Chloe

"Sorry I need to see papers" said I man

The doctor showed his sykic paper "it ok your just doing your job" he said

"Might I ask why we need papers?" Said theo

"Because of alines" he said

"What!" Said Chloe looking at him

"The disses the Black Plague" he said Amy and Rory theo looked one other

"But that died out years ago" said the doctor

"Not to cilverary no she said that the body's are rising dying every day" said the man

"Right then everything seams to be in order" said the man

"Enjoy Venice" said the man

A another man walked passed him "is it him" said the man on the walky

"Yes sir it him it Theo" said the man

"Agent bishop this is top secret keep following him" he did what he was told

"Um doctor look" said Theo as the castle like structure opened young girls came out in white dresses then a man came out to grab one

"Isabella" said the man

The girl threw him to the ground and they walked of living the poor man confused

"Doctor was that wired or what?" Said Chloe

"Yes it could be something to look into" said the doctor they followed the man

"Hello I am the doctor this Theo and this Chloe" said the doctor

"Who was that girl you going for in the court yard?" Asked Theo

"That was my daughter my own daughter did not notice me" said the man

"What your name?" Asked Chloe

"Guido" he said

"There something evil about that place something magic those girls arnt human they don't look it" said Gudio

"It time to break and enter" said Theo

"No that my job you go find Amy and Rory" said the doctor

"Fine" he said he walked Chloe

"Right we could find them or we could look at the school our selfs" said Chloe

"Like your thinking" said theo

At that point there was screaming Theo and Chloe ran to where Amy and Rory where

"Right a vampire I thought I got rid of you" said Theo the man showed his teeth covered with blood and he ran of

"Is she ok" said Theo

"Not sure" said Rory

Chloe and Amy ran after him along with Rory and Theo

"Look at what I found" said Amy

"No you tell me what I found" said the doctor

"Vampires" said the doctor

"Doctor we saw a vampier" said Rory

"Yes I know Amy told me" said the doctor

Right vampires of Venice this into to Theo Special friend Chloe they will get closer as the story goes on a d the man following will have some part to play too to


	11. Vampires of Venice pt2

After the plan was made the doctor Rory and Theo made was on boat

"This awkward" thought Theo

They got of the boat Rory was still not over the fact that the doctor kissed Amy

"Did something happen between you and Amy?" Asked

"No you won't to do this now" said the doctor

"I have the right to know I am getting married in 300 years" said Rory

"Um yes I am not even born yet" said Theo

" yes Chloe said she will meat us on the other side of this tunnel" said the doctor

"Doctor" said Rory

"Yes she kissed me but she was scared but it should it be you" said the doctor the flame went out

" I would like to see the vampires now" said the doctor they walked where Chloe was waiting for them

"Hello Amy not there open the hatch" said Chloe

"What that's not good Hun something wrong" said the doctor

"Well this is wrong look at this he pointed at the man in the coffin

"What happen to them?" Asked Rory

"Maybe non of them survive the proses" said the doctor. Rory took his hat of

"You no what is dangerous about you two you make people take risks so that people can impress you" said Rory

"See hear" said Theo

"What are you doing hear" said the girls as they ran the doctor got his uv light and started running while Theo pulled Chloe they ran

"Doctor" said Amy

"Pond" said the doctor

"Doctor come on this way" said Amy the ran out of the door but Isabel was refusing to go out because the sun the other pulled her back In the doctor touched the door and he fell because of the defence of the door

"Doctor" said Chloe

"Is he dead?" Asked Amy

"No he is ok still breathing" said Chloe

Chloe thought Theo as he brought the doctor back to the house

"Chloe how did you know what to do with the doctor harts?" He asked her

"Well if I tell you but not yet you will darling when the time is right I will tell" she planted a kiss on his check he blushed

"Right that then so have we ever bean like that before" said Theo

"Yes but that the future" she said before walking of Amy told the doctor walked of

"So you and Chloe Shred I private moment in the hall way" said Amy

"Um yes it private how are you?" Said Theo

"I am ok thank you but do you like her she likes you I can see that" said Amy tying to push him

"Yes I do like her she fun brilliant And the first time I saw her she was stunning she saved my life" said Theo.

Chloe was blushing this was the first time he heard him say this she will get him back good this time

The doctor came back without Isabel the doctor scanned Amy

"It ok not much harm done eat this" said the doctor

"So what did you find out" said asked Theo

"Well we no for one thing that they are alines" said Rory

"Suss" said the doctor he put his hands on Amy's and Amy put his hands on Rory while Chloe put her hands on theo mouth and theo put his hands on Gudio

"Right then she said she will bend the havens to save my race bend the havens bend the havens" said the doctor

"She going to sink Venice" said Chloe

"Yes she is but what then she need repopulate the world she carnt do it with women she need blokes" said Rory

"She as blokes" said Amy

"What where?" Asked Theo

"Underneath the water she said there are over 1000 husbands waiting in the water" said Amy.

"So she making girlfriends for them!" Said Theo

"Right I have bean around I bit but err" said the doctor

There was loud bang upstairs "people upstairs are noise" said the doctor

"There are no people upstairs" said Gudio

" I knew he was going to say" said the doctor

" the vampires" said Rory

"They are not vampires- fish from space" said Theo holding as his sonic as the doctor held his sonic and the uv light showed him what the looked like

"Outside everyone out" said the doctor they ran outside

"Not your average date" said Theo as pointed to Amy Rory

"Yes I think a meal or something more peaceful" said Rory there was loud explosion as they ran to the house

"What did you do?" Asked Theo

"Nothing it was not me" said the doctor

"Right then I am of to stop them" he walked off

"No I need you four to go back to the TARDIS now" said the doctor

"But" said Amy

"Just do what I asked" said the doctor Theo and Amy Chloe and Rory made they way back through the town as the weather turned

"Great rain I hate the rain" said Chloe

"Right then shall we go to the TARDIS" said Rory

theo bolted back to the school the doctor was working on the

Throne

"What did she do" said theo

"She programmed the weather I carnt get this to shut of" said

The doctor

Theo Soninked the chair he could not shut it of as then the others

Came

"I thought I told you to go" said the doctor

"We are not leaving you" said Rory

"O ok then what happens if you get killed or worse" said the doctor

"What was that?" Asked Chloe

"That was an earthquake" said the doctor

"Right what about the bell" said Theo

"The bell?" Said the doctor as he walked of. Theo guided the other

"Look" said Cole they saw the doctor climbing to the of the tower

He filled with the device and the dark clouds soon parted as the sun

Came in

The gang where walking back to the TARDIS

"O venice will recover as it always does" said the doctor

"Stay" said Amy to Rory

"What" said Rory

"Just for I bit please" said Amy

"Doctor" said Theo

"Um sure why not" said the doctor

"Chloe" said Theo

"Um sure why not" said Chloe

"I got my boys my spaceship my work is done" said Amy

"We are not her boys" said Rory

"Yes we are!" Said Theo

"Yes we are the doctor" he patted Rory

"Rory do you hear that?" He asked him

"What all I can hear is silence" said Rory

Next up avatar where the TARDIS makes I crash landing and Theo

And Chloe and jake goes undercover in the navi camp but what

Happens when Theo dreams get out of control and plus he sings

As well a song called starlight


	12. Meanwhile in the TARDIS X3

Getting to know you

Chloe was in the doctors study as Theo walked in he looked at her she was reading book that was old and battered

"Um" said Theo

"Hello" said Chloe

"What are you doing?" Asked Theo

"reading this" said Chloe

He sat next her and looked at the book "vampires and werewolf's and ghost" said Theo

She was just listing to his voice

"So it was my birthday the other day" said Chloe

"O crap was I suppose to get you something because I will" said Theo

" no but you all ready did" she rested her head on his shoulder

"Strange" he thought it was like he has done this a thousand times before just her and him

He placed I kiss on her forehead "happy birthday" said Theo she looked up at him

They where about to kiss till there was an almighty bang in the control room

"Doctor!" Said Amy

"What happened" said Rory

"The TARDIS she crashing we out of the time vortex the gravity pulling us in Geronimo" said the doctor as the blue police box crashed on training base

I will be writing my being human spin of series 1 and 2 and there May be a 3 as well so avatar might be on hold for I bit as I write that


	13. avatar into

The TARDIS landed on planet as the doctor and it occupants stepped out

"Right the air is denser to humans" said the doctor he closed the door

"Right problem the air is denser to human so we need this" he held out mask that goes over the faces

"Right where are we going on this planet is quite dangerous to humans well to me it ok" the doctor walked the forest this place very reconcile to him

"Pandora" said the doctor

"I was hear in my younger years" he said

"Right so what year is this?" Asked Amy

"I think it is 2140 few days before the war" said the doctor

"Right so this a quick stop" said Theo

"Yes only I day" said the doctor

" right then shall we get moving this place is making sweet" said Theo

"Right then this way my sonic getting something" said the doctor

"Nice racing in Spain by the way" said Amy

"O thanks the car was slow" said theo

"Passing four people was not slow" said Rory

"Finnish 5th place was slow" said Theo

"Boys" said Chloe

"O my good I was gone I very long time indeed" as they looked out to see a base filled with humans

"This going to be fun" said Theo looking at the doctor with the same smile as he had


	14. avatar pt1

As the doctor walked into the base he snoicked the lock

"hello" said the doctor

"hello" said the women

"what your name?" asked the doctor

"I am Trudy" she said

"doctor where are we on Pandora" said Theo

"we are on the human base know as hells gate where the AVATAR programme is and this way" said the doctor

"waite what this is no time for a history lesson" said Rory

"yes well are in place that are filled with creatures that wont to kill you" said Chloe

"what?" said the doctor

"sorry I say things that mean nothing" she walked off and Theo followed her

"pees in a pod them too" said Amy

"yes them too it always about them to" said the doctor

Chloe and Theo walked of looking for clues till they found a command centaur

"arr this Is a good sigh people with guns hello I Theo and this My mate Chloe" he said

"more then mates" she thought

"well then what are you intruders" said the man

"no we are new Avatar drivers" said Chloe

Everyone including Theo looked at her he smiled at them

"yes new Avatar dirvers look hear is the id" he said he swapped the doctor psychic paper

"right then so tell me this then boy" said the man

A women came in she looked really mad along with the doctor Amy and Rory

"yes well this is a bad move selfridge stop poking my nose in my department this is my call and Jake has no lab training" said the women

"sorry Grace I enjoy our little talks but I am busy use theses two drivers to your needs to now I am of got I tune of paper work" said Selfidge

Grace looked I bit more mad now

"no you listen" said Grace

"look I have to go see you" he walked of leaving Grace mad

"ass" she said

"this is politics get your own back" said Amy

"wish I could but we hear to on business right then Chloe Theo this way" said Grace

They made there way to the avatar pods

"right yours wont be ready till the morning" said Grace

"no need" said the doctor

"doctor you got her back" said Rory

"yes I can breath hear on Pandora but humans" said the doctor

"human so your not" said the doctor

"no he is not he is timelord last time he was hear he stopped a war between the Navi and the humans race" said Grace

"um why was I not hear for that?" said Theo

"does Barcelona 2009 spring to mind" said the doctor

"yes but I could have helped you" said Theo

"yes you can now" said the doctor

"get inside" said the doctor

The Tardis was poring smoke out of the TARDIS and out of it came Theo

What did the doctor do to Theo and what does 2009 have to do the doctor being on Pandora at the time I am doing I being human series at the moment as well this bit her is something to Ponder on

At 22/12/2012 they will come


	15. Avatar pt2

Theo stepped out of the TARDIS as the smoked cleared there was theo

"Um doctor what was that for?" He asked

"Opps sorry about that was worth the affects will start in 5mins so we at have to take it outside" said. The doctor

"Doctor what did you do to him?" Asked Chloe

"You will see" said the doctor

"Right jake as bolted outside so I will surprise him with my avaatr" said grace

"Yes go easy on him he is the Future of pandora" said the doctor

"Sure" said grace

Grace entered the pod

"Doctor I don't fell so good" said Theo as he walked to the TARDIS door

"Right wait hear you three" said the doctor

The TARDIS took off with a shuddering jolt

"Theo you are my best friend in the whole universe you will be transformed into a navi along with Chloe this will be plan I have bean working for I long time you need to save them" said the doctor

He was fading in out he can hear his best friend voice

"Tell me you can understand me" he looked at Theo

He nodded still on his feet

"Good now when you awake you awake with Chloe she guide to clan called the omyticaya i am trusting you with this mate you have do this only you" said the doctor

"But why the tube came over me" said theo

"It was scanning you and then scanning the nearby spices new feature now sleep it all become clear" said the doctor

So the doctor as a plan what is it? O am doing new adventure called the doctor and the sheriff in the Wild West where the cybermen are waiting


	16. Avatar pt3

Theo woke in a forest he saw Chloe looking at him

"Well what now?" He asked her

"Don't know shall we walk I bit trying to find some clue where are heading of to" said Chloe

"True I am navi now look at me and you" said Theo

"Theo look" said Chloe

Jake was surrounded by viperwolfs as the came Chloe loaded her space gun

"Don't you dare" said Theo firmly

She placed the gun in her holster "what do we do then?" She asked him

"Jake!" He screamed he was stabbing one of the viperwolfs he was about go back for another attack till an arrow came out of know where

"What?" Said Theo as he scanned it with a sonick screwdriver

"O hello we Are just passing through" said Theo

She was blanking him as she was knocking the best to the ground

She spoke her native tong as she put the fire out

"No don't" said jake

"You have your way with women jake" said Theo

"Listen I don't know if you can understand me? But I won't to say thank you for saving my life" she looked at him and walked of

"Hay Waite up I just what to say thank you for killing thous things" Theo and Chole walked to keep up

"Don't thank for this, this is sad" said the women

"Ok I am sorry for what ever I did I am sorry" said Jake

"Listen my I get I word in my name is Theo this Jake and you are?" He asked

"Sorry I don't talk to your kind" said the women she walked of once more

"Listen why did save us?" Asked jake

"Save you" said the women

"Yes you three have hart and no fear love for all things but stupid like a child" said the women

"She has passion" said Chloe

They went after her

"So why don't you teach us" said Jake

"I carnt teach you how to see" said the women

"Then teach us" said jake

"No go back" said the women

"No we will not go back look something is going to happen" said Chloe

At that point the women was amazed as they landed on them

"This is just amazing wood tree sprits in there purist form" she still amazed

"You must come with me" said the women she dragged them on Into the forest


	17. Avatar pt4

Theo Chloe and jake where taken by the navi to there home they where put forword by the tribe leader

"Why have you brought theses things hear?" He asked

"I was going to kill them" said the women

"Waite you where going to kill us nothing new there" said

"What are you?" He asked him

"Right ok the name Theo this Chloe we are timetravlers this jake by the way" said Theo

"Timetravlers" said one navi

"Yes" said Theo

"The doctor returned" said one child

"Yea" said Theo

"Is that all you can say" said Chloe

"Yes" said Theo

"No just joking we are hear on behalf of the doctor to help and to learn" said Theo

"That remains to be Sean" he said

"What is he doing?" Asked to her to her

"My farther is deciding weather to kill you" said the women

"Your farther" said jake "nice to meat you sir" Theo pulled her away

"Let me see theses time travlers" said the older women now walking towards her

She swapped Theo neck with sharp object she liked the blood "strange you are you look different" said the women "let me take I look at your mate" said the women

"We are not together nope not together" said Theo

She swapped her neck

"Um there is love and pride in your blood but there is time in there to" said the women

"It is decided if you three are from the doctor then my daughter will teach you our ways and we will see of your inanities can be cured" said the women

At dinner people where still of the doctors possible return to pandora due to the stories told by the elders when the meat him when he was younger

Theo Chloe sat down next to the leader jake sat next to the women

The dinner went smoothly and so it was time for bed the chief daughter showed jake and Chloe the hammocks Theo closed his eyes as soon as he closed the blinds to the hammock as he slept the nightmares kicked in

"Theo" said a voice he turned he light I torch there was blood on the wall

And message "they are coming" said the message and then a face scrammed and he woke up

The next morning the training begin they begin with shooting Chloe was better then Theo and jake was a better then him at shooting to when the horse riding Theo was better then Jake while Chole was second best the women know as neytrir was very happy withere progress she was starting bond with them she liked Theo kindness and bravery she liked how Chloe was flirting with Theo and he flirted back that made one hunting session

Very awkward that got them thinking will they choses one another as mates for life

at was nighttime once more he fell asleep with ease

"Theo just a tell you are going hunting with me and jake in the morning I hope the doctor comes" said neytrir

"Don't worry he never disappoints" said Theo

"What about you and Chloe" she asked him

"Um we are just friends" said Theo

"That day at the hunt says other wise" said neytrir

"Are you teasing me" said Theo

"Night" she turned to go to sleep

The next day the doctor did made appearance much to the shock of the clans people as well as Amy

"Doctor what happened to Rory?" He asked him

"Spoilers" he said

"Right then so he dead?" His head went down

"Sorry there was other crack in time I think they are getting bigger" said the doctor

"Right is that bad?" Asked Theo

"Yes" said the doctor

Neytrir walked to them she folded her arms

"Doctor good to see once more" she said

"Yes good to be back after along time listen I have stuff needs doing will be back for Chloe and jake and Theo clans accepting ceremony" said the doctor

"Yes that would be nice" said neytrir

"O Theo has good singing voice" he bolted off to his TARDIS

"Idiot" said Theo

"You can sing?" Said Chloe

"Yes one of my skills" said Theo

"There is a party tonight I don't have a date it like high school" said Chloe

"Chloe would you like to go out to this thing tonight with me?" He asked her

"Yes I will see you later on for irkain clamming test" she walked of

But the biggest test is yet to come


	18. Avatar pt5

The pandorian rain came down as the thunder and lighting came down Theo found Chloe sitting next to the fire reading a book that she took from the TARDIS the got ikrins now and they where ikrins hunters

Theo sat next to her

"Hay that was bumpy ride" said Chloe

"Yes'tsu an ass" said Theo

"Do you remember back in the TARDIS we about to kiss?"' said Chloe

"Yes" said Theo

"Well I think we where interrupted" said Chloe she pulled him in for a long kiss they broke apart

"Wow" said Theo

"Um um" said Neytrir

"O it was just a kiss" said Theo

"More then I kiss she is in love with you Theo carnt you see that" he turned to see Chloe talking to some female hunters

"Well look we are timetravlers or lives are messed up in some way" said Theo

"But you love her?" Asked neytrir

"Yes" he smiled at her

"Make her yours choses her as a mate" said neytrir

"When" said Theo

"Tonight after the party" said neytiri

The party was in full swing after Theo was telling story about his job on earth the doctor was there and Amy too he showed them thought electronic tablet as the cars speeded past the navi saw Theo stepping out if his not looking very happy at all his race came to end as he kicked the grass

"Grumpy guts" said Amy

"Yes well I had my bad days" said Theo

The music started to play looks like this our cue thought the doctor he pulled Amy into the TARDIS for the night

Chloe pulled Theo for a dance they danced to the music

"You move pretty well" said Chloe

"Well had a very good dance partner from the 16th Century" said Theo

"Women I take it?" She asked

"Jealous?" Said he asked her

"No but I can do something about it" she pulled Theo he waved at moat and eytukan and went into the forest

He walked with her they saw jake and Neytrir going in a different direction

She played with one of vins

"So what happens now" said Theo

"You tell me" said Chloe

"I like you Chloe with all my Harte and soul for the first moment I saw you" said Theo

He pulled him In full I kiss a long deep kiss he was loving every mint of the kiss it was long and sweet kiss

"I choses you to be my mate for life" said Chloe

"Wow mate for life" said Theo

"Yes my culture is the same is the navi in sameway she said" said Chloe

"Well I choses you now" he said putting both hands on both navi checks and kissed her deeply and melted into the night

The next morning

Chloe looked up at her sleeping mate after the events of lasts night there relationships is in a new highest after when the go back to there human forms they will still be mated

"Morning" said Theo

"Morning" she kissed him

"That was amazing last night" Said Theo

"Boys" said Chloe

"So are we mated then?" Said Theo

"Yes we are I can fell the things you fell I am happy I wonted this" said Chloe

"We should go" said Theo helping her mate up

Mate sounds wired or wife he thought

So Theo and Chloe are together so what does that mean for the future yes they are together well there are going to be weeding in series 6 so it can be together and plus she will tell the doctor who she is to him during Vincent and the doctor that coming soon


	19. Avatar pt6

The doctor dragged Chloe and theo back into the TARDIS after things kicked of back at omyticaya home tree

"Doctor was that punch on the chin needed" said Theo

"Yes you told me your nightmares they are coming" said the doctor

Few mints before

"Listen you need leave right now or your going to die" said jake

"How do you know this tale" said moat

"Jake" said Neytrir

"I was told to come hear to Learn your ways bit then I fell I love with the omyticaya people the forest and I fell in love with you" said jake

The TARDIS appeared in front behind her as the doctor stormed towards Theo and punched him in the face he collapsed become of the doctor force

"Right sorry about that mate but you are in danger I need you to focus on the nightmares" said the doctor

"Chloe back in the TARDIS your boyfriend will be ok trust me" he scanned him as the navi watched on

"It all about it has always be about you something is coming for you" said the doctor

"What coming for him?" Said grace

"The devil" said the doctor

"They are coming" said Theo

"Who are coming?" Said the doctor

"The RDA are coming" said Theo

"Bind them" said eytukan

"Yes Waite I will take him back to the TARDIS" said the doctor

The doctor dragged him back to the TARDIS and took of back in the TARDIS Theo was back in his human form Chloe refused to leave his boyfriend side even if she waited for three days

"Theo" she whispered she was happy that he was ok

"What happen to the others grace neytiri jake eytukan moat tusty" said Theo

"Shh my love you where taken by a form everything fine now" she said she kissed the top of his he pulled in for a kiss

"I love you Chloe from the first moment I saw you" said Theo

"We should go back to pandora" said the doctor Theo got up and walked to the TARDIS control room

"Who are you Chloe?" Said the doctor

"You will see very soon" said Chloe

"He is a very good guy one of my best friends hurt him you have me to deal with as well as Amy" said the doctor

"I understand crystal clear" she walked of

"So lets save pandora" said the doctor

Ok one last chapter that seats in the base where the doctor and Theo have a showdown with selfridge and then it will be Vincent and the doctor the lodger and the two part finally series 6 and series 7 :)


	20. Avatar pt7

The doctor set the TARDIS for the RDA base it shook the TARDIS landed as the battle was in full swing he steeped of the TARDIS the timelords rage came to blows

"PARKER" said the doctor

"Well well if the legged decocted the doctor" as Chloe and Theo came into view

"O look beauty and the best" said Parker

"Watch it" said Chloe

"I have I weapon" said Chloe

"You attacked them they where men women and children down there and you killed them for profit how this look for the future government the people out there are fighting for there land and you shoot the first shot then fort back" said the doctor

"And we have fire power and men who are trained to kill" said Parker

"For money" said Theo

"And" said Parker

"When will it end" said max

"What?" Said Parker

"I am sorry bit this war gone on long enough" said max

"Um" said Amy

"So this is what you do you take what like with thinking" said Amy

"Yes I can" said Parker

"Not now you carnt the war over Parker" said jake sully

"What you carnt do this you carnt" said Parker

"Well we can and we kicked your arse now you must pay for you crimes" said jake

"You betrayed us and for what?" Said Parker

"No he did not he opened his eyes and the world became his they defended there homes Parker because you made them" Said Chloe

"It over Parker" said Theo

The navi rounded up the humans and sending them back to the earth Theo and Chloe stayed with navi till the doctor collected them

Chole hugged jake and neytrir as well as Theo

"Did you say you can sing" said jake

"Can you" said Amy

"Yes it one of my many talents" said Theo

"Can you sing us one now" said neytrir

"Far away this ship as taken me far away" as theo song finished the doctor said his personal goodbyes to the navi and the TARDIS dissapred leaving the navi to get on with there new life's

Five years later

Jake was with his son and daughter and his family but Neytrir they looked at the book which Chloe had left behind

"Daddy does this have something to do with our uncle Theo" said Jake eldest Daughter

She gave the book to him

"They will rise when he will rise" said Jake


	21. Doctor who s6 pt1

The impossible astronaut

The doctor and Theo made there way to astronaut they stood at the lake side the astronaut fired at Theo as spread his arms back as he was about he was about to regenerate

Day of the moon

Theo was with the doctor as he looked around the Apollo 13 "um doctor" said Theo

"O yes hello is there I bin around hear" said the doctor

End sean

"Amy how did my husband became a timelord?" Said Chloe

"Don't know it his future you carnt tell him" said Amy

Curse of the black spot

"Doctor why do I have spot" said Theo

"Your friend is cursed" said Avery

"O look Rory at the ship o you Chloe are so beautiful I am so glad you are my wife look at you" said Theo

The end sean

"Doctor was acting like a prat" said Theo

"Yes you where mate" said the doctor

"I am just happy to be married to such a caring man" said Chloe

"And I am glad to have you as such wonderful wife" said Theo

"Get a room you to" said Amy

The doctors wife

"So Theo the doctor loyal friend tell me why does the doctor need you?" Said house

"Doctor need me because he friend" Said Theo

"Um can you trust him when your wife is pregnant" said house

"Yes I can" said Theo

The almost people

The doctor pulled everyone to the room

Where the doctor and Chloe found something interesting

The rebel flesh

The doctor Amy and Rory where in the TARDIS along with Chloe and Theo

"Doctor what is happing" said Rory

"Amy Pregnant she going into labour and I am sorry but I have to block the signal to her" said the doctor

"What no doctor I have bean right hear" said Amy

"Chloe I am so sorry to" said the doctor

"But you did not trust your husband back there and your going to labour right now the both of you" said the doctor

"What she not due yet" looking into his wife eyes

"I am sorry I let you both down" said the doctor he pointed the sonic at Amy pond and Chloe Scott

A good man goes to war

"Where is my wife and daughter" said Theo

He heard crying of a young person it his daughter in his wife arms

"O my god she beautiful look at her" he was crying

"What did you call her?" Said Theo holding his wife

"I called her India" said Chloe

"India" I love it

The end sean

"Chloe" said Theo

"Who are you?" He asked the women

"Hello dad" said India

"What!?" Said Chloe

"Your 24 said Theo"

"And I am 19 o my daughter I am so sorry" said Theo

"Hello mum" said India

As Jenny vestra looked on in shock to


	22. Doctor who s6pt2

Doctor who series 6 pt 2

Lets kill hitler

The doctor TARDIS landed in a corn filed as the Scott's and the doctor bounced out of the TARDIS

"Seriously" said the doctor she passed India the newspaper

"Have you found her melody" said Amy

"Permission" said Theo and the doctor

"Granted" said Rory

"We have bean looking and you know who she grows up to be" said the doctor

"Dear look at this" theo looked at newspaper he walked around and passed the doctor the newspaper

"Did you do this" India asked

"No" said Amy

As bright red car came through the cornfields

The avengers

"Humans so peti and tinny" said Thor

"Yes I am not human I am timelord" said Theo

"So you lied about being human then" said Tony

"Yes I had I have to keep I low profile" said Theo

"Why is that then because more secrets and lies" said Steve

"No my farther is suppose to be dead" said India

Night terrors

"Chloe is everything ok with you" said Theo

"I don't think this marriage can work anymore" said Chloe

"Why?" Said Theo

She broke down in tears "I carnt" she cried once more

"Chloe I choses you to be my wife because I love you" said Theo

"Really?" Said Chloe

"Yes" said Theo holding her close

"O have you found him yes" said Amy

"Not yet let's go In the lift" said Chloe

Tombs of the daed

Theo was walking down the tomb along with his daughter and wife

"In hear the sprit" said India

"Lets see what inside" said Theo

"Dad this sprit will kill you if it got the chance" said India as see looked at her college friend Karl

"Yes it will Mr Scott this will be very bad idea going in by your self" said Karl

"Well Karl look me up I am the most dangerous thing in the tomb" said Theo

The god complex

Theo looked at at his door he opened the door "o of course why my family" said Theo

The doctor dropped the ponds back home at the house

"Let me see inside that house is a goblin" said Amy

"Nope pond" said Theo

They walked to the house and parked outside was a classic car

"That my favourite car" said Rory

"Yes it" said Theo

"We taking about cars in Australia remember" Said Theo giving his keys to Chloe grandfather

"My wife says that this gift to expensive but it risk I willing to take" he patted Theo on the back

"O you two" he patted the car

"So this goodbye then?" Asked Amy

Closing time

"Hello Craig we are back" said the doctor

"Did Sophie call you" asked Craig

"What no we are just dropping by" said Theo

"Social call" said the doctor

"Yes" said Theo

Wedding of river song

"So doctor what do you think now the silence where never trapped they have bean waiting for I long time" said kavorian

Theo was scanning the pyramid "there are over 100 of them" said Theo

"Yes" said kavorian

"Then you made I very big mistake" said Theo

The end of the world

Theo sat on the park bench looking over Barry sea a lot had happened to him he was married he as a daughter and something wired has happened to him his hart rate was faster he felt stronger but he kept having bad dreams very bad dreams


	23. Vincent and the doctor

Vincent and the doctor

The doctor took Amy Chloe and Theo to Vincent Van Gogh museum of art Chloe was looking around ever since pandora there relationship have hit new bonds Chloe was deeply in love with Theo

"O look at this one" said Chloe

"Beautiful" said Theo

"O that's doctor he one o looked after Vincent before he killed himself" said one boy

The doctor was looking at one painting

"Excuse me mate can have your autograph" said one man

"Sure" he singed the picture

"Always I man for the public" said Chloe

"Well I am yours" said Theo

"Very true" said Chloe

"Doctor where are we going" said Amy

art can Waite we need to speak Vincent" said the doctor

The doctor was in a pub with Amy Vincent Theo Chloe

"So now I no you four what are your names" said Vincent

"Well this Amy you just bean talking to this Theo and Chloe and I am the doctor" said the doctor

"O no I told my brother no more doctors" said Vincent

"No no I am I different doctor but i can change you life" just about Vincent was going to answer his question there was a loud scream

After Vincent and the other where kicked out of the main village he took them to his home

"Wow" said Theo

"theses painting are so wonderful" said Chloe

"Yes agree theses pictures are my favourites" said Amy

"You never sean my work" said Vincent

"Now about the church" said the doctor

"Why are you still banging on about the church?" Said Vincent

Chloe was looking at the painting with Amy

"So you and Theo are getting closer" said Amy

"Yes we slept together on pandora and we are like mated for life in the eyes of pandora so yes together for ever" said Chloe

"Sorry you slept together" said Amy she was nocked down as Chloe looked on

After the attack the night before today the day they where going to paint the church the doctor came back after talking to Vincent

"We should go!" said the doctor

"Why he still not painted this church thing" said Theo

"Well everyone nows he his delicate man but this is the best moment of his career this best year of his life" said the doctor

"What If I talked to him" said Theo

"You can do that?" Asked Chloe

"Yes I can" he walked to Vincent Room

"Hello Vincent" said Theo

"Leave me alone" said Vincent

"The doctor is only trying to help you he is helped me I was in dark place

My farther left me when I was 6 I never saw him but I have nightmare

Dark nightmares if was not for the doctor I would be in even more hell then I" said Theo

He left Vincent hoping his words would sink in

"Time to go" said Theo

They where walking till Vincent caught them up they got to the church Vincent was painting

"I am working" said Vincent

"I remember watching Michelangelo wow what I winger if you don't like highest you should not take the Job

"Doctor shut up" said Theo

"Yes be quite said Amy

The painting went on for a bit longer Chloe was asleep on Theo shoulder

"Something is not right! I carnt put my finger on it" said the doctor

"There" said Vincent

"Where?" Said Theo

"Yes I can see it" said Chloe

"Right then I am going with you" said Theo

"Me to" said Vincent

"No you are Vincent Van Gogh" said the doctor with that they went inside the Church

"Doctor that in your using is ridiculous" said Theo

"Yes well" the doctor was cut of by something hitting him

"Doctor" said Amy

"Pond I thought I said stay with Vincent" said the doctor

"He fine he with Chloe" said Amy

Chloe came in along with Vincent

"What are you two doing hear?" Said the doctor

"Following the Krafayis" said Chloe pointing her sonic which the doctor nor Theo have Sean before

"I am so stupid look it blind it sticking to walls" said the doctor

"What are we going to do then?" Asked Amy

"Well" the best stormed towards her Theo pushed her but the doctor pulled them into a room

"Now doctor" said Theo a he kicked the door

"Listen I know your afraid of being alone I am alone but I can help you please trust me" said the doctor

The doctor pleaded the Krafayis knocked the door over Vincent was standing with the chair "come on" said Vincent

The Krafayis came forward Vincent stabbed it the chair the Krafayis mooned and the doctor was talking it

After the events outside the doctor Vincent and Amy Theo and Chloe

"Look around you see what I see" said Vincent

Theo hold Chloe hand her harts raced when he did so as the doctor held Amy's hand

"O Vincent I can see" said the doctor

the doctor Vincent to the art museum

"What do you think? Said the doctor

"Bit much is it?" Said Vincent

"2010 ad and in hear is biggest art museum ever" said the doctor they walked inside

"Hello" said the doctor

"Why yes hello" said doctor black

"Yes can tell me what you think of Vincent" said the doctor

"Well I think that Vincent is the best painter in history" said doctor black

"O Vincent Is this a bit much" said the doctor

"No tears of joy" said Vincent

"Thank you" said Vincent he kissed doctor black check he walked out of the art gallery and with Chloe and Theo she kissed him and going to the TARDIS

"Thank you doctor I am I have I new less on life thank you doctor o and Amy come back we have Childers lots of them" said Vincent

"I am ok thank you Vincent" said Amy

"And Theo thank you to you are good man I hope you get over your pain to" said Vincent

"Thank you" said Theo

They walked back to the TARDIS and materialised out of sight

In the TARDIS Chloe was kissing Theo

"Well I think it time you meat my sister" said Theo

"I would love that" said Chloe

"O lovebirds we going to America" said Amy

So that it for now series 7 part 2 is coming and Theo will be in that along with lee Jessica Chloe and India too interesting how I am going to write that and in the end of the world will be In series 7part 1 after dinosaurs on a spaceship so we could see brain and river to and we get a look into Theo life before the big battle


	24. The lodger

The lodger

The doctor was working on the TARDIS console he looked Down to see Chloe and Theo ever since they told the doctor Amy and his sister Emily that they where getting married his security's over Chloe hit high alert he was looking up database over her nothing

"Doctor where shall we go next" said Amy

"I got an idea" said the doctor

Back on earth

"Well do you won't to watch tv and order a pizza" Said Craig as a loud thud came form upstairs

"What an earth is he doing up there" said Sophie

"Don't know"?" Said Craig

Sophie phone rang "hello" she hang up

"O listen Craig my friend has gone into I bit fit it could be an all nighter" said Sophie

"Look it ok it telly and pizza" said Craig

"Thank you" said Sophie she walked out of the door

"Just tell I love you I love you" said Craig there was a nock at the door

"Well that good we are your new lodgers" said the doctor said the doctor as Theo came into view

After the intros the doctor and Theo went into the house

"Right are you starving I will make something" said Theo

"What you can cook" said Craig

"Yes on travels I have picked up somethings" said Theo

He cracked some eggs and stirred the mixture in a pan he put some cheeses in there while the doctor was talking to Craig

"That was amazing Theo where did you learn to cook?" Asked Craig

"Well my sister taught me and I picked up some other skills" said Theo

"Well those keys" said the doctor

"What about them?" Said Craig

"Your holding them" said Theo

"And your becoming you sofa" said The doctor

"Thanks mate" said Craig

"So what do you think?" Said Theo

"Hay you two can cook and laugh you can o well if you two wont girlfriends or boyfriends just say the word" said Craig

"Sure I will yell something like I was not expecting this" said the doctor

"Night you lot I am shattered" he hit the pillow as soon as he slept the nightmares begin

"No leave my sister no leave my wife don't you dear touch them you monster

"You took my future I should do the same" said the voice

"Not on your life" said said a voice as man shot the best down

"Hello son" said the man

More dream sequences there will be more in series 6 and a nice weeding chapter

At the start as Chloe and Theo get married with all the ponds and the Scott's


	25. The lodger pt2

Chloe was in the TARDIS with Amy it had bean four days since his last broadcast by the doctor

"What is taking my fiancé so long?" Said Chloe flopping on the captions chair

"Don't know Chloe this the doctor he could take days or weeks" said Amy

"That not go swinging the monitor round it all gone to threes" Chloe

She pressed a few buttons

Back in the flat

"Listen I need you to leave people love and Sophie banging on about monkeys, your better at football then me and my job" said Craig

"I have to stay" said the doctor

"No three days you hand Theo have bean leaving hear and it already wired" said Craig

"But if I do things will be even more weird" said the doctor

"Look you have to leave" said Craig. Theo was walking threw the park and into the flat

"Theo Waite up" said Sophie

"sure ok just going inside now" said Theo she opened the door

"hello can you too help?" He asked them

"sure" he said they walked into the man room

"o my god" said Theo he was nocked out by the man he was awoken by the banging noise as he saw Craig kissed Sophie

"at a boy mate" said Theo the doctor and Theo Craig and sophie ran outside as the top half the flat dissapred

"did anyone see That?" Asked Craig

"no there was no upstairs" said Theo

the doctor and Theo said there goodbyes to Craig and Sophie they walked a back to the TARDIS where he saw the love of his life

"hi honny" said Theo

"hay nice rescue" said Chole

"o doctor can you find me a find me a fela" said Amy

"amy you right me that card for me it red ink" Said the doctor

the dissiaperd into the TARDIS and there was a ring fell out of the TARDIS hold she held it thinking where have Sean this before


	26. The pandorica opens pt1

The pandorica opens

Amy was on the chair looking at the ring Theo was with Chloe as they do pees in a pod them two

"Va voom" said the doctor

"Va what" said Theo

"Va voom it has the oldest clifface in the universe at as the oldest writing in the Universe and no one can read it" said the doctor

"Till today" Said Chloe flipping a switch she face her fiancé taking his as they walked

They walked out and the writing said "hello sweeties" said The writing

"Um" said Chole


	27. The pandorica opens pt2

The doctor TARDIS went into roman legion the doctor Chloe and and Theo and Amy

"Are we are at the right place?" He asked the doctor

"Yes we just followed the co-odites from the clifface" said the doctor

"Romans" said the doctor

"My favourite topic invasion of the hot Italians but I did get a mark down for the title" said Amy

"Really?" Asked Theo

"Yes num skull" said Amy

A solider ran out to them he red lipstick on his face "cleopatra welcomes you to our legion all hail Cesar" said the solider

"A rise solider" said Theo

"Thanks sir she waiting for you in the tent" said solider

"Thanks your only human" said the doctor

The gang walked to the tent to be greeted by familiar faces

"Sis" said Theo hugging her

"Hello brother I wonted to meat my future sister in law" said Emily

"You destroyed the oldest clifface in the universes" said the doctor

"Well you two wont answer you phones" said River she clapped her hands and a man brought her a painting

"Your friend Vincent he had vision he painted one last one" said River

"Doctor" said Amy as the gang looked at the painting as the painting of the TARDIS looked like it was exploding


	28. The pandorica opens pt3

The gang rode to Stonehenge this is the spot where he proposed to Chloe

"Doctor getting any readings" said Emily get her tablet out

"Nope" he was soinking the stones

"Hold on" said Theo "back at the bazaytion we would see you" said Theo

"Spoilers" said River

"No you said at the bazaytion we will see you once more" said Amy

"maybe I did maybe I did not" said River

Theo was sonicking the stones with his screwdriver

"Strange I carnt get theses readings" said Theo

"Well I can say something down there?" Said Emily

"Yes but I don't think we are only ones hear" Theo held I dalek eye stork along with a cyber arm

"What are they doing there?" Asked the doctor

"Don't know lets find out?" Said River song


	29. The pandorica opens pt4

The gang went down to Stonehenge and there was door

"Ready" said the doctor River nodded he opened the door they was the pandorica

"The pandorica" said Emily

"More then I fairytale" said River

"It i trickster or a goblin it could soak up more then I billion galaxies" said the doctor

"I hate fairy tales always turn out to be him" said River

"How do you know about it?" Asked Chloe to Emily

"It in the shield archives" said Emily

"Sheild archive" said the doctor

"Yes" said Emily

"It one of the biggest archives in the world" said Theo

"Doctor I am getting some more readings" said River song

"What readings" said the doctor

"I am getting different starship reading" said River

"Starships?" Said Theo

"Matinee lite speed" said the dalek

"I obey" said the other dalek

"Those are daleks" said Amy

"Ok a thousand daleks ships armed to the core" said the doctor

"Waite I get cybermen" said River

"No daleks" said Theo

"Putting up shields" said the cybermen

"O my god" said Chloe.

"Zygons, Saltorns, Drahavins, sea devils, Judoons" said River

"All of them coming for the pandorica" said River

"What are you what can you possible be?" Said the doctor


	30. The pandorica opens pt5

The doctor and river Theo and Chloe and Theo came Emily came out of the cave

"Doctor you carnt fight this just run" said River

"No I need the TARDIS Theo River go fly it hear" he looked them Theo saluted

"Come back safe?" Said Chloe

"I will love you" he kissed her goodbye he caught up with River

"I saw that look" said River

"What look?" Said Theo

"That young love look" said River as they Entered the TARDIS River pulled a few leavers and buttons while Theo did the same

"Right something is not right" said River as the TARDIS sparked they left TARDIS

"Right then this not Stonehenge" said Theo they walked to Amy house

Theo sonicked the burnt grass

"Um looks like some bean hear" said Theo

"Yes but who?" They walked into the house

"Last time I was Amy was a teenager" said Theo

"Well look at this" said River holding up a book

"Looks like a book filled with Romans" said Theo

"O no" said River he looked at the picture at was Amy and Rory

They went back to the TARDIS they flew but it was stuck

"River the doctor on the line" said River

"I will fly the TARDIS" River went into a room

"No why are you doing this?" He yalled at the TARDIS

"Silnce will fall" said the voice

"What?" Said Theo

"River" said Theo

"We got i big problem" said River

The tardis was still sparking

"What Is going on?" He Said

"No" said Theo

"Am sorry my love" said River

As River and Theo was trapped in the TARDIS


	31. The Big Bang

The doctor rescued River and Theo from the TARDIS

"Amy" said River

"O and the plastic centurion" said River

"Really dated a man with swappable heads did keep things fresh" she added

"Doctor?" Pointing at the fez Theo looked at him

"Yes I wear I fez now fez are cool" said the doctor

The dalek came into as it shot at them the doctor took a tv airlle as a shield

the doctor Soninked the lock

"right that gives us five mints before it kills me" said the doctor

"kills you what do you mean what do you mean kill you" said River

they walked down the hall

"Doctor how did the dalek come back to life?" Said Theo

"the pandorica light it the dalek so we have the bumper pack" said the doctor

"Yes that lovely dear bit if it carn't bring one dalek back then how will it bring the hole

universe" said river

"yes she has I point It impossible" said Emily

"it not impossible no listen" the dalek light hit the doctor

"doctor, doctor it me listen" said River

"doctor it me Theo you got to hold on" the doctor Vanished

"the doctor where did he show me" said River

"he went downstairs but river he died" said River

"go down I will be with you shortly" said River

the others got down stairs "doctor" said Emily

"where is he?" Asked Amy

" he said he was dead" said Rory

"really" said Chloe

"rule one the doctor lies" said River. They found him hook up to the pandorica he looked week

"doctor" said Theo he Soninked him

"big bang 2" he said

"brilliant he going to fly the pandorica into the TARDIS" said River

"can anyone else do it?" Said Amy

"no one else" said the doctor. Amy was spending time with Rory Theo was doing the same With Chloe

"who are you Cloe" said Theo

she was about tell him till river told her the doctor to speek to her and Amy

after the doctor spoke to her Chole hugged the man she loved and whispered something to him he kissed her goodbye nowing he will see her once more

the doctor flew the pandorica into the sun

presant 2010

Theo awake in his bed at his family home he walked to see his mum and dad his sister and her husband Jake

"morning son" His dad greated

"morning" said Theo

"get ready for Amy and Rory's weeding" said Emily

after he got his weeding cloths on he got in his car and drove to the chapel

he parked his car along with his mum and dad and his sister

"boy racer leave it on the track" said Jake

"just because I beat you once More" said Theo pepole in the church where taking pictures of him

the wedding went of with nothing going wrong Amy and Rory left the church as husband and wife the weeding party was in full swing with people toasting the happy couple

"Maybe that will be you one day" said Theo mother

"mother please I not found love yet" said Theo blushing

"there is time son"

"right I have ironed out some bits of the speech but I think I am ready now" Said Amy dad

"shut up dad when I was I little girl I had two friends they weren't imaginary his name was the doctor and Theo you said thous words doctor those clever words and you are late for my weeding" said Amy pond

"yes" said the doctor

"did i suprise you?" Said Amy

"yes you did pond yes you did" said a female as she wore a long red dress she was wearing

"the doctor and Chloe how did we forget them" said Rory

"you may kiss the bride" Said Amy pond

"no i will leave the kissing to the new mr pond" said the doctor

"no that not how it works yes it is" The doctor Said

"right we will move the box we only came for the dancing" said the doctor

the weeding was coming to a close Theo was slow dancing with Chloe

"you look beautiful" he said

"thank you" said Chloe

"Theo I am the doctors daughter" she said

"I know I think I have always know" said Theo

they saw doctor leaving along with Amy and Rory they found him in the TARDIS

"hay you we not i had snog in the shrubby yet" Amy said

"Amy" said Rory

"shut up it my weeding" said Amy

"Our weeding" said Rory

"let it go mate" said Rory

"what are you doing?" Said Theo

"sorry few lose ends like why did the TARDIS explode and the silence is still out there" said the doctor

"take the evening of" said Rory

"Chloe your my daughter what do you think?" He asked her

"holiday I think" said Chloe

series 5 is over and series 6 is coming this weekend after Cold War :) which will begin with the end of the world and which will take place between series 7 part 1 and the end of series 6


	32. S6 part1 the impossible astronaut

The ponds departed of the bus along Chloe Scott

"Is this the right place?" Said Rory

"Got to be" said Rory

"Howdy" said two voice

"Doctor Theo" said Amy

"It the ponds" said Theo hugging them before kissing his wife

"love birds" said the doctor

"They are married" said Rory

"Husband" said Amy

"O you are wearing a Stetson" said Rory "Stetsons are cool" said the doctor as a single gun shoot rang out they turned to see the figure of River song

"Hello sweeties" said River song


	33. S6 The impossible astronaut part 1 pt2

The doctor and the gang went to malt shop where the doctor drove them there

"So what happening then?" Asked Chloe

"You will see honey very soon" he kissed her when he found out that she was a Timelord he did not care he loved her and promised the doctor to protect her

"Well what are you doing?" Said Amy

"You too have bean busy" said Chloe

"I have bean running, ruining hole life and now is time to stop" said the doctor

"Where are we going?" said Amy

"Picnic then a trip somewhere" said the doctor

"Where?" Said Rory

"Space 1969" said the doctor

They went to the lake where drank and talk

"Hay who that?" Said Amy

"Who's what?" Said Rory

"Noting" said Amy

"Um Napoleon gave this bottle a say gave,Threw" said the doctor

"O my good" said River song

"What ever happens no one interferes" said the doctor. Theo two stood up

"No My Theo what is happening?" Said Chloe

"Sorry my love this is just the begging for us" he walked with the doctor

"Hello it us it ok we no who we are" said The doctor

The Astranourt fired at them

"No" Amy ran but Chloe held her back

"Doctor" said River

"No" they all ran they ran to them Chloe was sobbing her eyes out to the man she loved Rory was holding her as she cried

"Wake up you idiots" said Amy

"That the doctor and Theo and they are dead" said the man


	34. S6 The impossible astronaut pt3

The gang where at the malt shop where they got the shook of there lives

"Doctor" said Chloe shocked to see her farther there "you ok" said Amy hugging him

"Hay I am ok I am the king of ok" said the doctor

"No that a rubbish title Rory the roman that is a batter tittle and River song you bad bad girl what do you have for me this time" she slapped him

"Ok that something I have not done yet" said the doctor

"Yes Amy ask him how old he is?" Said River

"That I personal" said the doctor

"Well" said Chloe

"909" said the doctor

"Where Theo?" Asked Amy

"Hear" said Theo coming out of the bathroom

"O my god" she hugged her husband

"Hay I only bean I few weeks" said Theo

"What are you two doing hear?" Asked Rory

"We where invited Map references date time everything" said Theo holding the letter

"We have bean recruited about canton delwer the third and space 1969" said River Song

"Come on kids got mystery to solve" said Theo as the grope look at him

"Always wonted to say" he rolled his eyes as the doctor bounce into the TARDIS

So the Plot is thinking who wants the doctor and Theo dead how will

This effect his marriage with Chloe this will change after series 7 part 1 the power of three :( sorry but that keep I secret but It will change it for Theo during the bells of saint John and Cold War


	35. S6 The impossible astronaut part1 pt4

The doctor was walking around the console

"Right 1969 that an easy one like Tuesdays and Thursdays and Sundays canton Delaware funny that most things play out Theo Scott we got stuff to do" said the doctor

"Like what?" Asked Amy

"Right you Rory pop of to make babies and River song back to prison and Theo and Chloe do the same as Amy Rory" the doctor flopped on the chair

"What mysteries somons and you expected us to" said the doctor

"Yes because you two have to" said Amy

"Why" said Theo

"Because you can trust me" said River

"Trust you" said the doctor "sure ok who did you kill?" River was silent

"I like a bad girl me but trust you" said the doctor

"Trust me" said Amy pond

"Swear on something that matters" said the doctor

"Fish fingers and custard" said Amy

"Our life in you hands Amy pond" said the doctor

"Thank you" said River

"Right Canton Delaware the third what is he all about?" said the doctor

"Well he worked at the FBI but he was fired for wanting to get married" said Theo passing the screen to his wife

"And when was at a bar he got called back" said Chloe

"For what?" Said Amy

"Don't no lets find out" said the doctor

"Wow people we are standing on the biggest democracy and country on earth lets take it slow" said the doctor as Theo bounced out with his farther in law


	36. TIA series 6 part1

The doctor and Canton Amy Rory Theo Chloe and River split up in the warehouse Chloe was with Theo looking stuff in the warehouse

"So the little girl what do you think?" She asked him

"She afraid so she called the highest person on the president of the USA it just I little girl afraid of the dark" said Theo

"True but what if this was a trap for us all of us" said Chloe pointing her torch at the crates

"Found anything?" Said Amy

"Nope but we think this could be a trap" said Theo

"I trap?" Said Amy

"I don't get you Amy pond the impossible girl" said Theo

"Well what do you expect" said Amy

"Can't resist a good mystery" said Chloe she left the room

"No I carn't" he ran after his wife he grabbed her and kissed her before looking around the warehouse

"Help me" said I voice

"It her" said Theo he ran after the voice till he was nocked out

"Doctor I am pregnant" said Amy as Theo came round it the The doctor saw the astranourt appeared Amy grabbed the gun

"What are you doing?" Said the doctor

"Saving your life" as she fired the gun the girl screamed along with Amy


	37. Day of the moon pt1 s6 part1

Theo was running as fast he could he was running from the FBI for three months

"Theo give your self up there is no where to" said Canton

"Sorry not going to die hear" said Theo

He Soninked the lift as he got the top floor "boo" said canton

"Canton you don't have to do this" said Theo

" sorry but I don't turn a blind eye" a gun shoot rang out

The doctor voice was the next thing he heard while His wife unzipped the bag

"Hay handsome" said Chloe

"Never never" said Theo she kissed him

"Right then shall we" said the doctor clicked his fingers as the Tardis appeared in front of them

"What about doctor song she jumped of a rooftop" said Canton

"Amy,Rory open the door to the swimming pool" said the doctor

The hole Gang including River song appeared

"Is that our weapon the rocket?" Asked Amy

"No no it not the rocket it Neil Armstrong foot" said the doctor

I hope everyone enjoying series 7 part2 but Theo and Clara friendship will turn into something more since the ponds death he will be more stronger and will question the doctors actions more and they will come to blows in series 7 part 2 no questions about that will take place in nightmare in silver no fighting just words as the doctors past will catch up with him.

But keep looking for clues because some else is past will come to haunt the to ;)


	38. Day of the moon pt1 s6 part2

The doctor told Theo to stay with him

"Are people going to be in hear?" He asked him

"No it like a very quite place" he Soninked the door

"Right hear we are keep I look out" said the doctor

"Right I look out" he turned around

"Um doctor this Apollo 11" said Theo

"Yes!" Said The doctor he was still un sure about what he was doing

"Doctor" said Theo

"What now?" He asked him

"O right does this bit go do you have bin?" Said the doctor

The doctor and Theo where on a chair being integrated by two men

"Look we are on a top secret for the president of The United States" said the doctor

"Yes does not help if we break into Apollo 11" said Theo

The president of the United States appeared along with River and Chloe

"Hello mr president sir" said one worker

"Yes now then this young man hear and his friend the doctor are on top secret mission for me and I would love them both to be freed" said the president

"But sir they broke into Apollo 11" said the solider

"Sorry" he said

"I am sure he as his reason" said the president

"Right then thank you" said Theo rejoins his wife side

"Right then back to work" they went back to the Tardis

"Right then we need to find Amy and fast" said the doctor

"Yes do you have a plan?" Asked Chloe

"Yes I do" said the doctor

The TARDIS entered a place which Theo as Sean some place before

Asylum of the dalkes- the gang return but Theo and Chloe marriage has hit

Rock bottom

Dinosaurs on a spaceship- Theo parents come along for a ride in the TARDIS

The gunslinger- the gang goes to the wildwest but someone is after the doctor

But which doctor

The power of the three- Chloe has divorced Theo and i heartbroken Theo stays

At the ponds but what is going on with the cubes

The angles take manhattan- the ponds final adventure

The snowmen it Victorian London with two timelords are in morning but I

Young girl named Clara falls for Theo can she get the timelords back into

Action and so can his family

Series 7part2 romance jealousy monsters and secrets look head to series 7


	39. Day of the moon s6 pt1 part3

"What are you?" Asked Theo

"We are silence" said the monster

"Well then this Canton and your cell till you die because you interfered with human race for years and years" said Theo

"Hay Theo Ready to send this to the doctor?" He asked him canton said

"Yes send it to him" said Theo

"It time to kick you out" said Canton he pressed the button

"Theo do you trust the doctor there are many secrets that man will hide from you it will be death of you" said the silence

"What do you mean?" He asked him

"Ask him about the time war" he said

"That his history" said Theo

"Yes but I women will change your life" said the silence

"My wife makes me happy" said Theo walking of

The doctor spoke with Nixon

"So are we safe?" He asked

"Well no things will come to blow you up" said the doctor

"But if you wont to fell like you can sleep then yes" he smiled at his wife

"You are from the future will I be remembered?" He asked

"O Nixon they will never forget you, say hello to David frost" said the doctor

Chloe was getting dress to go to sleep Theo climbed into bed waiting for his wife

"How did my husband became a Timelord?" Asked Chloe

"Don't know your time lady he is your human husband but it wired but figure your self your smart" Amy smiled at her she joined her husband

"Hay" he kissed her

"Missed you" he said

"Missed you two I love you" said Chole the time lady fell a sleep in her husband arms but her mind was still wondering


	40. Series 7part 1 preview

Series 7part 1 and the snowmen previews

Asylum of the daleks Theo at a fashion shoot with his best friend Amy pond his marriage was on the rocks but he could always confined in Amy about it

Meeting Oswin

"Hello" said Oswin

"Hi' he came round because of the fall

"So there is something different about you readings of the chart" said Oswin

"Right" he came round

"I will help you find the doctor" said Oswin

End sean

"What do you mean he flirted with another women" said Chloe

dinosaurs on a spaceship

"How did you get in my ship?" Said the doctor

"Doctor that my dad" said Rory

"Right ok that new" said Theo

Salmons warning

"Give me Theo and queen Nefertiti and I will spare everyone on this ship" said salmon

Gunslinger

Brake up

Chloe stormed out of the saloon

"Chloe please listen to me" said Theo

"I am sorry but I carn't do this to you" said Chloe

"What do you mean?" He asked

"It over" she placed the ring in his hand

The power of three

Friendship

Theo was with Amy sitting on the sofa he just woke as the sun and there was black box

"Ponds" said Theo

"Um what" said Rory still dressing gone

"Black are funny arnt they" he Soninked them

"Amy Rory Theo look at this" said Brain

The angles take manhattan

The doctor was Amy and Theo at the park

"Lovely" said Theo biting into a sandwich

"Your timelord brain Is doing well" said the doctor

"Thanks mate" he was reading the hobbit

"How many chapters?" He asked

"15 speed reading" said Theo

Ending

"Amy please come back to the Tardis" said the doctor

"Ragged man Theo good bye" said Amy

"No!" Said the doctor

And there on the gravestone read

Rory Williams

And his loving wife

Amy Williams

The snowmen

Theo was walking around the grounds of the house he was asked to help Clara with the children from the doctor

"Clara" he yelled

"O mister the children sleeping" said Clara

"You left this near the TARDIS last night some calling card" Clara opened the door

"Can you help me?" She asked him

He held his cane

"Sure I can Theo Scott hear to help" said Theo

A Christmas kiss

"Doctor it my mess I will deal with it" said Theo holding on to the cane

Clara followed him

"O back inside" said Theo

"Why?" She folded her arms

"Because" he was cut of with her kissing him it was a long kiss this is the

First girl he kissed since his ex wife

"Right I see" he said she smiled at him with the doctor just laughing at his

Best friend

Death of Clara

Theo was took a step back from the world since Clara died in his arms on

Christmas night

They where at the grave Theo was still in shook that she's dead

"Not your fault" said Jenny

"Yes sure" holding to the cane

"the great intelligence" said The doctor


	41. S6 part1 the curse of the black spot

The doctor was fixing the TARDIS along with Theo

"How is married life?" He asked him

"Ok I guess she taken a lot out of me last night" said Theo

"What?" Knowing what he was talking about

"We are married" he said

"True but to my daughter" said The doctor

"Yes I know I love her doctor" said Theo putting wire together

"What are you to talking about?" Asked Amy

"Marriage" said the doctor

"Ar that boat" said Amy

"Chloe was getting ready" said Rory

"For what?" Said Theo

The TARDIS sparked and and the TARDIS landed

"Where are we?" Asked Rory

"Lets find out!" The doctor opened the TARDIS doors

"Grate shoes wet" said Chloe

"Well good be worse" said Theo

The hatch open

"Yo yo ho and a bottle of rum" said Theo

"Now one say that any more" said the doctor

The doctor and Theo will have a closer friendship in series 6 but when Clara comes into the fold it will make it stronger I you saw in the previews Theo will have cane because of injury that will take along time to heal hide will be the time he loses his cane but I think he might keep as look Theo costume for series 6 he wares similar cloths to the doctor but does not ware I bowtie and series 7 wears Victorian style outfit from the snowmen I will write the sport that he does in series 7part2


	42. S6 part1 the curse of the black spot pt2

The doctor was placed on plank after the caption thought they where stowaways

"So you got a parrot check eye patch check" said Theo he was being held back along with Rory

"What about the women" said Avery

"Put them in hole" two pirates threw them into the water below they locked the door

Chloe was looking around for weapons

"Look" she tossed Amy a Sword

"Right lets save our men" said Amy

"O right let then go" said Amy

"Amy what are you doing?" Asked Theo

"Saving you lives" said Amy one of Avery's men grabbed Amy she hit them with a sword

"Och" said Theo as one of the Avery's men hit him with a sword

"Doctor" said Theo

"It just a scratch" said The doctor

"No look" he saw a black spot

"He has bean cursed" said Avery

"What?" Said Chloe

She kissed his hand "it something alright" said Chloe she smiled at her farther looking for help

"Ok so we bagged a curse ship" said the doctor

"Any one else" said Avery

One man rises his hand

"She scratch me" said The man

"It just a scratch" said Amy

"Rubbish pirates" said Theo

There was something blue coming from the water

"it her" said Avery

"hay I fell wired" said Theo

"it turns them into fools" said Avery

"wow looks at this look at you are so beautiful Look at this ship so much better then the TARDIS I fell see sick" said Theo Chloe was blushing over what Theo said

"look out there" said Avery

"it the monster" said one of the men

who going to be taken by the siren then of course I still thinking of a plot line for Theo in series 7 part 1 to 2 along with the doctors secret to it will take place after the avengers so A few clues about what going to happen there


	43. S6 part1 curse of the black spot pt3

The monster rose from the water it was something no one had ever sean before

"Your beautiful" said Theo

"O he taken mate" said The thing screamed at Chloe she was thrown back

They went down to deep end of the ship which was filed with water

"Leaches" said one of Avery's men

"O no" said Theo "look at your hand" the man showed him

The monster reached out from the water "run" said the doctor

"Is there anywhere that's dry?" Asked the doctor

"The gunroom" said Avery

"Looks like some one had the right idea" said Amy

"Who's bean sleeping in my gun room" said the doctor

They opened the door Theo looked around they heard a cough

"Toby" said Avery

They discovered that Toby was Avery son at this point Theo was asleep wrapping his arm around his wife her hearts betting soothed him she shot up

"Theo" said Chloe

"What is it?" Said Theo

"I thought I heard something" said Chloe

"What did you hear?" Said Theo

"I am not sure" said Chloe

The doctor came into the room breathing on the coin

"She comes through metal" said the doctor

"Right like a still image" said Theo

"Like that yes so get ride of everything" said the doctor

They went about smashing mirrors and getting ride of gold anything that monster could not get threw

"Doctor the winds picked up" said Amy

"Mind the sails!" Said Avery


	44. S6 part1 curse of the black spot pt4

The wind was howling as the doctor and Rory and Amy and Theo and Chloe and Toby to

"Get your back Into it" said Avery

The wind was blowing so hard it knocked him so hard of his feet

"Damm next time I chose the holiday" said Theo to his wife

"Theo shut up and get to work" Said Chloe

The waves where crashing against the ship Avery saw the crown rolling on the ship floor as it rested the siren claimed Toby as the sail swung and it Rory and he fell into the sea

"Rory!" Said Amy

"Listen we need to let her take him it the only way to save Rory" said Chloe

"She right she wife I think it the only way it not Rory will die!" Said Theo

"You two are mad" said Avery

"They right" said the doctor he got a sharp object they poked them selfs till the black spot show on there skin

They landed on a floor

"Doctor where are we?" Said Amy

"I think we are on spaceship" said Theo

"I was right looking at you throughout I looking glass" said the doctor

"Right lets find Toby" said Avery

I bird like creature came out of the room Avery pointed his gun at then

"I think they are dead" said Theo

"What happened to them" asked Amy

The doctor scanned them "they died of natural disses" said the doctor "o look alien bogies" said the doctor

They found the men and Toby but Rory was strapped to the table

"Theo" said Chloe. He was looking out of the ship

"Sorry miles out still thinking" said Theo smiling at his wife

"I see things my timelord mind is spinning I see.. I women in my dreams" said Chloe

Theo pulled by the waist rested his head on hers

"Listen to me Chloe Scott..." He interrupted by the doctor.

"I think I make a very good nurse" said Amy

"I think you make a good pirate" said Rory

"Love you mrs Scott" said Theo

"Love you to" said Chloe

She looked at her dad and Theo still wondering who would kill them


	45. S6 part1 the doctors wife pt 1

The wind was howling as the doctor and Rory and Amy and Theo and Chloe and Toby to

"Get your back Into it" said Avery

The wind was blowing so hard it knocked him so hard of his feet

"Damm next time I chose the holiday" said Theo to his wife

"Theo shut up and get to work" Said Chloe

The waves where crashing against the ship Avery saw the crown rolling on the ship floor as it rested the siren claimed Toby as the sail swung and it Rory and he fell into the sea

"Rory!" Said Amy

"Listen we need to let her take him it the only way to save Rory" said Chloe

"She right she wife I think it the only way it not Rory will die!" Said Theo

"You two are mad" said Avery

"They right" said the doctor he got a sharp object they poked them selfs till the black spot show on there skin

They landed on a floor

"Doctor where are we?" Said Amy

"I think we are on spaceship" said Theo

"I was right looking at you throughout I looking glass" said the doctor

"Right lets find Toby" said Avery

I bird like creature came out of the room Avery pointed his gun at then

"I think they are dead" said Theo

"What happened to them" asked Amy

The doctor scanned them "they died of natural disses" said the doctor "o look alien bogies" said the doctor

They found the men and Toby but Rory was strapped to the table

"Theo" said Chloe. He was looking out of the ship

"Sorry miles out still thinking" said Theo smiling at his wife

"I see things my timelord mind is spinning I see.. I women in my dreams" said Chloe

Theo pulled by the waist rested his head on hers

"Listen to me Chloe Scott..." He interrupted by the doctor.

"I think I make a very good nurse" said Amy

"I think you make a good pirate" said Rory

"Love you mrs Scott" said Theo

"Love you to" said Chloe

She looked at her dad and Theo still wondering who would kill them


	46. S6 part 1 the doctor wife pt2

Little note I will be writing the Theo first trip in the TARDIS which Is the next doctor in replace of the rebel flesh and the almost people

Theo was running through the doors of the TARDIS

"Dam" said Theo

"So the doctor friend and son in law how far will you go" said house

"Stop taunting me you will lose bad people always do" said Theo

"I have killed thousands of timelords little boy" said house

"Rory Amy" said Theo

"Your little friends carnt help you" said house

"Amy" said Theo. she hugged him "Rory's dead" said Amy

"No he is not it house messing with us" said Theo

They did find Rory's and they got to the old TARDIS console room which the The tenth doctor used

"The old room" said Theo

"Um it seams you two are going to be a problem" said House

"Nephew kill them" said house

The doctor appeared along with Irdis "Amy Rory this the TARDIS and she a women" said the doctor

"Did you wish really hard" said Amy

"Shut up not like that" said the doctor

"Chloe" he pulled her into a hug

"I thought you where dead" said Chloe

She wanted to kiss him but now not the time

"Doctor" said Rory

"Please hang on old girl" said the doctor

"I like it when you called me that" said Irdis

The house placed the doctor back in the new console room

"So doctor you should fear me I killed thousand of timelords" said House

"Fear me I killed them all" said the doctor

"Doctor" said Irdis

"O by the way did you scare me and nothing will" said Theo

"And you brought to any room I can still kill you" said house

"Doctor" said Chloe

Irdis body started to glow

"Go on old girl" said the doctor

"No doctor no doctor" said house

"There we are!" Said the doctor

"Doctor" said Irdis

"Hello" said Theo

"Listen there is something I need to say to you!" Said Irdis

"What is it" said the doctor

"Hello doctor how very nice to meet you" said Irdis

"I am the last?" Said the doctor

"No but there are more look at your daughter" said Irdis with that she faded

The doctor just simply cried


	47. The next doctor

The doctor jumped out of the TARDIS along with his new friend companion Theo

"We are Victorian London it Christmas time" said the doctor

They walked around for I bit Theo taken in the sites and sound of London

"Doctor!" Screamed a women

"Who me" he smiled. Theo ran with the doctor "Doctor!" Screamed the women

"Hello" said the doctor

"I am the doctor and this Theo" said the doctor the women just stared at him

"No your not the doctor" said women

"What?" Said Theo

"Doctor" said the women

"Sorry I was late excuse me sir this is only I job for a timelord" said the other doctor

"What lord?" Said the doctor

"Pass me my sonic screwdriver"' said the other doctor

"Your what" said the doctor

He got his out two "alyonse" said the both doctor

"Wow what the hell is in there a jack in a box?" Ask Theo

"No it creature I have been following it for a while" said the doctor

The creature burst out of the doors "wow ok what is that?" Asked Theo

The doctor swung the the rope the doctor went on the wall

"Or not" said the doctor he hold on to the rope

"Excuse me don't you not recognise me?" Said the doctor

"No why should I am sorry don't have time to go thorough my social calandoorr" as the best dragged them up

"Madmen" said Theo

"Idiots" said the women

They ran inside and all ready Theo was wondering could this get any wired the women grabbed the axe and cut the rope

The doctors could not stop laughing

"Grate you two just grate" said women

"Listen It was all in good fun" said Theo

Theo was still taken in this sight


	48. The next doctor pt2

The doctor pulled Theo to spy on the doctor

"Listen I need to go in you need to back to the TARDIS this is no place for I women" said the doctor

"O charming" said Rosita

"The doctor companion does what the doctor says" said the doctor

The doctor followed buy Theo went to the door

"Doctor" said Theo

"Inside" said the doctor

They opened the door to grate the doctor

"Hello!" Said they both said

"What are you two doing hear?" Asked the doctor

"Um we got through the back" said the doctor

Theo was looking around the house at this point he looked the books and pictures it was dusty too

"Right it begin with murder" said the doctor

"Good" said the doctor

"Not good" said the doctor

"Who was he?" Asked Theo

"Is name was Jackson lake his body was never found" said the doctor to Theo

"Right" he was looking around till he found something

"Doctor" said Theo

"Info stamps" said the doctor

"Look It London to now" said the doctor

"Yes but look at who they belong to" said Theo

The other doctor was holding one of them

"Doctor" said John

"I was holding one of theses the night a regenerated" he said

"John Alex help me" said the doctor

"Two words we don't refuse" said the doctor

"Doctor" said Theo he opened a door

"Ok I think we should go" said the doctor

"Delete" said the monster

"What is that thing" said Theo

"Cybermen" said the doctor

"Delete" said the cybermen

"Listen to me this is your last warning" said the doctor

"Listen to me I am the doctor leave this man alone the doctor is me he pushed the cybermen down

The doctor opened up the info stamp

"Only the doctor would you think that was amazing" said the doctor

"You told them you where the doctor why would you do that?" Said the other doctor

Well hoping you like this story as for series 6 we will see the rise of the Scott's and series 7 part 2 I have got a lot planed for Theo that will make you wonder I think the snowmen will be filled With romance and comedy and thrills to as Theo gets back on his feet


	49. The next doctor pt3

The doctor was with Rosita and Jackson lake Theo was walking around the stables

"John going around the back to have I look" he nodded. He looked around he loved seeing the sights

"Well are you young don't scream for help" said the women

"Who are you?" Said the women

"Theo Scott" he said

"Um so young man all alone" said the women

"He is not alone" said the doctor

"Are you must be" said the women

"The doctor" he said

"You are not the doctor this not the doctor" said the cybermen

"No but this got damage" said the doctor

He chucked them the stamp

"This is the doctor" said the cybermen

"And your friend is about to die" said the women

"Who are?" Said Rosita

"Mis hartagon" she said

"And the boy is so important" said miss hartagon

"Well I am just I boy" said Theo

"Um no look at you don't know how important you are" she said at that point Jackson shot at the cybermen

"Jackson lake at your command" said lake

"Run" said Theo

They ran "where are we going?" He asked him

"This way" said lake

"Look deeds to the house if my memory still in tack that where I found the cybermen" said lake

They walked into the building Theo crept inside along with the others

"Look at this this was stolen from the dalkes" said the doctor

"Doctor who?" Said Theo

"Just the doctor" he said

They found I machine

"Doctor what does this mean?" Asked Theo

"O they have bean busy" said the doctor

"O dear what going to happen now" said Rosita

"Don't know but this is very bad" said Jackson

The machine sparked into life

"We must find them" said the doctor

"Theo you trust me don't you?" Said the doctor

"Yes!" Said the doctor

"I am sorry" he pointed the sonic at him

"No doctor let me out" he was smashing the doors

"This I protocol 10 the TARDIS will send you home" said the doctor

"No you carnt I can help him" said Theo

"I am talking to machine" said Theo

"This is TARDIS interface" said the machine

"Look I need you to let me out I can help him" said Theo

"No I am keeping you inside" said the TARDIS

"No please I no you looking out for him can you tell me who he is?" Said Theo

"Is name the doctor he Is timelord" said the TARDIS it vanished

"No don't go" said Theo

He was still banging at the doors

"Doctor open this door" said Theo. he was scared and alone in his machine

I few hours later the TARDIS doors opened

"Thank you" he kissed the console "If you tell anyone I did that" he ran to see the doctor

"I saw pictures of the doctor life you had people with what happened to them?" He asked him

"They leave because they have to our they find someone else they break my heart" said the doctor

"I won't I will stay forever if I have to" said Theo

"Christmas dinner the both of you it no longer request but I demand" said Jackson

"In memory in of those we lost" said the doctor

" o go on then you Jackson you just pulled my leg" said the doctor

"If anyone got the chance to be the doctor I was glad it was you" said Theo

"Merry Christmas doctor and Theo" said Jackson

"Merry Christmas" Jackson the both said


	50. S6 pt1 good men goes to war pt1

Rory and Theo where in the cyber ship

"Sus" said Theo

"Ok go" said Rory

"What is this?" Asked the cybermen

"I have a message for the doctor and question from us" said Rory

"Where are our wife's" said Rory

"Don't give thous blank looks you cyberflet monitors everything so you tell us what we need to know and we be on our way" said Rory

"What is the doctor message" asked the cybermen

The fleet exploded behind them

"Now shall a repeat the question" said Rory

Theo was rounding up the doctors debts he found a soltoran nam starx

"Hello starx" said Theo

"O dear my debt" said Strax

"Yes I need you help my wife pregnant" said Theo

"Ok I will be happy to blow up the scum for the soltoran empire" said Strax

He rolled his eyes one down thought Theo

Next stop Victorian London

"Tell Scotland Yard the jack the riper as killed it last person" said vastra

"How was it?" Asked Jenny

"Stringy I shalt be having supper" said Vastra

"Um there is something else" said Jenny

"What that?" Asked Vastra

"I blue box has appeared and a man named Theo wants our help" said Jenny

"It means that that I very old debt needs be repaid Jenny gets the swords" said Vastra

The broke in to find that the base was being run by a women named madam kavorian

Theo was looking for his wife he was scanning for her

"Come on honey please" he was desperately looking for her

And then a man was being beat up and the women with long blond hair and he hit him with her fists

"Well you pick up some moves" said Theo

She went over to him and kissed him with passion she missed him all these months in captivity

"I missed you and there is some one I would like you to meet your daughter" said Chloe

"My daughter" said Theo

"Yes her name is India Scott" said Chloe

He sobbed and kissed her once more

"The impossible gift" said Theo

"Hello" said Jenny

"Hi Chloe this my friend Jenny flint" said Theo

"The people have bean kicked of the base" said Jenny

"Thank god for that" said Theo

"Right lets find my dad" said Chloe. They found him talking to Amy and Rory

"Amy" said Theo

"Theo" she hugged he best friend

"This my daughter Melody pond" said Amy

"Hello" he said

"This my daughter India Scott" said Chloe

"O wow she as your features" said Amy pond

"Yes she does" said Chloe


	51. S6 pt1 good men goes to war pt2

"Hello baby" said India. She kissed the top of her daughter head

The baby giggled "yes I speak baby like my dad your grandfather the doctor that what you call him, you farther Theo you will love him he the bets mam you could meat" said Chloe

She was in the TARDIS with her daughter

"Your farther is going to love you" said Chloe

The doctor was with Theo and Vastra and Doruim

"Well how did it happen between them?" Said Vastra

"When i man and women love one another" said Theo

"Very funny but we are putting dulcetly we know how timelords blush" she said

"Well that all human private stuff they don't just put I balloon up" said the doctor

"Could they have you know on the TARDIS" said Theo

"No no! Impossible in between that we have bean blowing up stuff fighting sexy fish vampires and then Rory did not exist then I have to restart the universe" said the doctor

"So when did they spend the prober night together" said Theo

"Well that on their wedding night" said The doctor

"What about you and Chloe?" Asked Vastra

"Well buddy I human she timelord that make our child quarter human and timelord I think" said Theo

"No look at this" said Doruim

The screen show the DNA of India

"No it can't be" said Vastra

"Fully timelord but the timelords are dead" said the doctor

" I need to see my wife" he stormed out of the room

He brushed passed Amy looking at her friend

"Chole!" He boomed thought TARDIS

"Shut up I just our daughter to bed" Said Theo

"Is there another timelord" said Theo. she slapped him and continued slapping

"No how dear you think I could cheat on you" said Chloe he threw her of him and she stormed out of the TARDIS

"Crap please honey" said Theo

"I found out" said Chloe

"They where doing stuff to our baby" she crying at this point Theo held her

"Scum" said Theo to the solider

"I am not like them I am only joined so I can meat you and the doctor" said the girl

"What was that?" Asked Jenny

"That was the doors locking" said the girl

So Theo find out about what happened with his wife but the series 6 will put the pieces together o be doing story featuring Clara and Theo after the snowmen where she did not die


	52. S6 mid series end good men goes to war

The doctor was with madam kavorian

"That child will not be a weapon" said the doctor

" o give us time doctor she will be o by the way what your dear campion Theo" the doctor slammed the on the table

"Amy!" the doctor screamed he ran and to the door

"She is a flesh Avatar" the doctor busted through the door

"Yes we both no" said Rory. He went over to his sobbing daughter and his best friend

"Sorry" said the doctor. He was just holding on to his wife

He went over to his good friend Vastra

"Thank you for fighting along side us" said Theo

"You where brave to" said Jenny

"Thanks you two but our efforts where for nothing" said Theo

"We have hope" said Chloe

"Hello solider boy thous is the day" said River she had I friend with her

"Where the hell where you today after the all times I have bean there

For you why weren't you there" said The doctor

"I good not have bean my love all tis was you fault" said River

"This is it not me" said The doctor

"Yes it all of it was you travel through out the stars and you think you can turn army's by the mention of your name and now they have taken I child of your best friends and they are going to turn her into a weapon" said River

"Who are you?" Said the doctor

"O you getting all hot I never seen that" said River

"Tell me" said the doctor

"I am telling you" said River

"O o that makes her" the doctor

"Yes" River said

"And we" did a kiss face at her

"Yes" said said River

"How do I look?" Ask The doctor

"Amazing" said River

"I better be, right then Chloe, Theo you two are with me along you with pointing at the girl

"Who are you?" Said Theo

"Hello dad" said India

Well that was an interesting chapter there of course will we see her in the second half of series 6 and in series 7 part 2 as well she is more like her mother then her farther she very smart and her age is 23 and her birthday will be on 24th June but the question is who is she really


	53. In between let's kill Hitler

India was sitting on a park bench looking at the sun it was nice summers day she was reading a book that her mother showed her

"Hello" said a young man he two was in his 20s

"Hi" she replied

"Nice day" he replied

"Yep I bit to hot the sun up there is very hot it burns thought the centre of universe" said India

"I know that" he said in wired way

"India" she said

"Mike" he shock her hand

"So love stay and I chat but my parents are coming in I bit I would talk to you sometime" said India

"Sure hear my number" he wrote it on pice of paper

"See around" she blow him kiss through her hand. Most of her friends think she has a very flirty personality that included Jenny Vastra and Strax of he lived in Victorian London for most her life

"Hello dad found her?" He asked him

"No but the doctor picking us up" they walked down to where the doctor was meeting them

"Doctor found her" said Theo

"No but you know who she grows up to be" said the doctor

"River song!" Said Theo


	54. Authors note

authors note

Hear is the characters appearing in doctor who series 7 part1 and part2

Theo Scott, Amy pond Rory williams Emily Scott 2ep journey to the centre of the TARDIS name of the doctor lee and Jessica full episodes series 7part2 of the daleks name of the doctor Theo family 4ep asylum of the daleks i town called mercy Cold War name of the doctor India Scott asylum of the daleks angles take manhattan name of the doctor mike asylum of the daleks name of the doctor clara Oswald the snowmen onwards

Prequels

Pond life

A Christmas wish

Days and nights

Parent talk

The doctors Name

She said he said


	55. Series 6 part2 lets kill Hitler pt1

It has Bean all summer and Amy Rory waited long enough for the Scott's and the doctor to find out about melody they drove in the corn filed till it spelt doctor

The TARDIS appeared "really" he pointed at the paper as the Scott family appeared out of the TARDIS

"I have found her?" Amy asked Theo. he looked over at his wife and then Rory

"Granted!" They both said

"We know who she grows up to be so you know I will in the end" said Theo the doctor then told him the same

"Are we being followed look at this!" India pointed

"Exciting Is it dad" she tossed him the paper

"I did not do this" said Amy. The doctor walked around with the paper till he was hit was hit by a car

"You said they where funny you never said they where hot" said I girl

" who's this?" Said Theo

"Mels Amy and Rory's friend" said Amy

"Nice car" said india

"Thanks it mine" said Mels

Police sirens rang out "o Mels for Christ sakes" said Amy

"So this the box then the time travelling phone box o and that my ride to" said Mels she pointed the gun at the doctor

"Anywhere nice" said Chloe

"Well I got I gun you time machine lets kill Hitler" said Mels


	56. Series 6 part 2 Lets kill Hitler pt2

"You shot my TARDIS" said the doctor

"Sorry" said Mels

"Sorry this very important to me and you shot her" said The doctor

"We got more problems" said Theo hurtling to the screen "hold on!" As the TARDIS crashed into the window

"Everyone out" said The doctor

"Doctor where are we?" Said Chloe she changed her clothing since becoming a mother she wore along trench coat smiler to her dads she two was wearing a bow tie much to River and Theo dis miss of bow ties

"Um doctor" said Rory the man fainted

"Hello" said India looking at him. He collapsed on the floor

"Um that odd" Said The doctor

"Doctor" he tapped her dad

"O hello we seamed to crash into your office so no hard feelings..." Said the doctor

"Thank you I believe you saved my life" said Hitler

"O believe us that was never our intentions" Said Theo looking

"Doctor we did just save Hitler?" Asked Amy pond

"Well lets just say it was a hitch" said Theo

"What is this beautiful machine?" Asked Hitler

"It English telephone box that Adolf the British are coming" the man stood up Hitler fired his gun Rory punched "sit there and shut up" said Rory

"Doctor" said Chloe

"Mels" said Amy

"Hitler bad shot" said Mels


	57. Series 6 part2 Let kill hitler pt3

After Mels regenerated into River Chloe mother

"Did this day get any worse" said Rory

"There is bagging in my head" said Rory

"That hitler in the cupboard" said amy

"Not helping" said Chloe

"So Mels is River and Melody is River" said India

"O thats outstanding i am going to ware lots of jumpers" said River

"Ok now where we" she pointed the gun at Theo

"What is going?" Said the doctor

"The one way to get the doctor is to kill his friend" said River

she ponited the gun at Theo and Fired "cats got claws" said Theo.

"O River dont do this" said the doctor turning his daughter

"So who is River to you?" She asked the doctor

"I friend" said The doctor

She turned to stabbed him but Theo used his sonic

"Is killing you going to take all day?" Said River

"Sure Mis Sysco" said Theo

"Syscopath" said Amy

"Mummy mummy i was born to kill the doctor" said River. She walked off into the window

"O look at that Berlin of the eve of war" said River

"O Theo you have 30 seconds till you die i put the poison in long a go when kissed my daughter bye and she be kissing you a lot you" said River

"No please no" said Chloe as she saw her human husband clasping on the floor

"No baby please say something i love you" she wonted kiss him

"No i have o mum dad dont follow me and yes thats an order" said river

After the poison

"Hello Theo" said a voice he shot up he was in his mind

"Who are you?" He asked him

"I am the bad side of you that what river poisoned you with she wont's you to kill the doctor" said bad Theo

"O not going to happen" said Theo

"What about the doctor he is dangerous man who a secret" said bad Theo

He was awoken by a slap

"O may god who did that?" Asked Theo

"I did" said the doctor

"River song" said Theo

"Arrr" said Theo

"Sorry bad boy but i like messing in your head o look at theses o your wife is beautiful she wont last long just like the end of the world" said bad theo


	58. Series 6 part2 Lets kill Hitler pt4

Theo looked at River song

"No stop this!" Said Theo

"But you are dying the laws stats we should give her hell you are dying Mr scott" said the Robot Amy

"I am not dead" said Theo

"You are finished give her hell" said the robot Amy

"Amy Rory stop them that your daughter you are my best friends stop them" said Theo. he collapsed on the floor

"Hello bad boy you are brave but you are dying nothing will save you" said bad Theo

"Doctor!" Said Theo. his friend ran to him

"What is tell what i am going to do" he said

"Save them save Amy and Rory River, Doctor please" he put his hand on his hart he felt like dying there

"Who is this River" said Melody

"Just bloody save them they are you mum and dad save them!" Said Theo. Chloe was crying along with his daughter

He closed his eyes what was going to be the last time it was long deep dream he saw images of his life going past him his friends the doctor his mother and farther too

He woke up in a bed side along his friends

"Hay guys" said Theo

"Hay mate you said we where your best friends" said Amy

"O pond yes you are" said Theo

"I think we should go i fell fine" he sat up looking his wife they left to give the lovers room

"You stupid man" she kissed him with passion and love

"I love you" said Chloe

"Who saved me?" Said Theo. he got changed "my mother she very tierd right now" said Chloe.

"So i got i lot of making up to do i lot" said Theo. her hearts bet when he said it

"I think i can name i few things" said Chloe. He blushed and she laughed

He walked to River and gave her i little token to show that he will always care for River

"Doctor that our daughter" said Amy

"Sorry but she has to find our own way now" said The doctor

"How does that happen?" Ask india

"O ponds have figured that out yet" said the doctor. Later on Chloe where making out in there bedroom

"i love you" said Chloe

"i love you too" said Theo

Later on he gave her sweet kiss before nodding of still wondering who what was the bad Theo talking about

We will see the bad Theo in nightmare in silver will clara save him from that we will see Jenny vastra and Strax once more in series 6 and the Avengers Loki will take interests in the time lady or Theo wife


	59. Series 6 part 2 the death of Theo scott

Theo knocked on the door

"Hello" said a man well he was not man really

"Straxs" said Theo

"Mr scott" said Strax

"Yes i am hear on a mission it do with something" said Theo removing his glasses

He was 20 and needed glasses his wife would teases him most of the time

"Come in" he shut the doors to be greeted by Jenny forests like area he looked at the lizard women or the great detevite

The was another knock at the door "hello" said strax

The man fainted Theo dragged him inside

"He fainted" said Jenny "look at this we got case" said Jenny

"Get your things looks we are going to the north" said Jenny

The got into a cab there where going to leeds to asylum nice thought as Theo moved the blinds

"Ok there is man who said who as sean the end of the world" said Strax

"The end of the world!" Said Jenny

"No he said..." Tiers came down his cheeks

"Theo" said Vastra

"The end of the world he means my death" said Theo. they walked into asylum

"My name is doctor sam we found him a few weeks ago he said that he saw into the future..but..he not bean the same" said Doctor sam

"Hello the name Jenny" he said to the boy

"He is hear the doctor friend his best friend" said the boy

"We need to know who did this to you you are not well young man" said

Vestra

"Listen to me i can help but you need to me who did this aline

Mind control" said Jenny

Back outside the asylum he was walking around thinking

"We needs plasma grandees" said strax

"No we do not strax besides my death needs to happen" said

Theo

"No dad it does not" said India. Vastra jenny

"Where are going?" He asked them "scotland" said Jenny

Scotland Glasgow

"So Scotland ponds hometown" said Theo

"We need find that place it very hidden the boy said"

Said vestra

A creature watched them from a distance

Theo felt more tears this time of pain and despair

"Dad" said India

They walked i bit more till they reached something

"I church" said Theo

"No it carnt be" said Jenny

"It fells dark and scary" said Theo

"Dad dont go in there please" said india

"Why" said Theo

They walked inside the church

"Ponds" said Theo

"Theo my god we where kidnap" said Amy pond

"This a trap i big trap, for Theo" said River song

"No the end of the world it carnt be no no" said Theo. he saw his wife

Trembling

"Tick tock tick tick tick" said a voice

"Who are you?" Said River song

"Death" he said

"Really" said jenny

"Really but people call me by lots of things i am the devil" he said

His cronies dragged him outside to the gravestones where he saw the gravestone

"No my own grave" said Theo

"You death was coming" he pointed the gun at him. "When you wake up you have i different life filled death you never no love" he pointed gun and fired at him he fell into the grave

Theo woke up but as Theo but as someone else his life rewritten but his friends and family never forgot him


	60. Series 6 part2 the death of Theo scott

I hope it works

I had this idea from the start of series 5 i giving Theo a robot parrot he will be smart as well as funny he will be in series 7 teasing him about Clara and he will be brave during nightmare in silver it like K-9 but not a dog he will be more of comic character he will talk so it different

Theo walked along side his friend Jessica he looked at the sun he

felt there was something missing from his life something important

"Theo" said Jess he looked her as her golden hair she was her best friend

"Right then shall we meat lee for our day at the park" said Jess

"Sure i need a good day" said Theo looking at the park filled people enjoying them selfs

The did not see a man in a bowtie looking at them sitting on the bench looking them

He kicked the football around till hit the doctor

"O sorry mate did not so you there beautiful day" said lee

"Yes it is nice day for bee keeping or fishing" he said or just kicking a football he thought. He darted to the tardis

"Well" said Jenny

"Yes that him" the doctor looked Vastra

"Well what do we do he will not remember us and this devil thing what his mind" said The doctor

July 2012

"London" said Jessica

"Yes i my be home of olympic games but it still the best City on Earth" said Lee

"Very poetic" said Jessica

"No that what the Papers say" holding one up

The friends just laughed at him "o lee" said Jess. They walked up to the cafa where they had macdonolds which they eat happily

He looked up to see the shard the biggest building in London they decided to take a river tour

"I hate bots" said Theo. he did notice i women with the man i bowtie he meat two months before

The tour went smoothly as they got of they went to big ben and walked past number 10 well sort off

August 2012

The doctor was looking at old family photos to find anything that could help get his memory's back

"Anything?" He asked Vastra

"No be looking for months nothing at all from birth to now" said Strax

"Well it is his birthday today we should get him a present or something" said India

"Look at the box" said

"a robot parrot" said India

"Yes the best" said The doctor

He dropped the box of at Theo bedroom and the doctor departed along with Theo family and his friends

August

Theo was with robot parrot

"Is this cage really useful" said swauk

"Yes till you learn to behave your self" he looked at the computer he typed in world war 2 on google

"Swauk why i am in world war 2 London" the parrot look down

"Don't you dare power off" he said. He looked at more photos he looked at women very pretty women in venice. And there he was the president of the USA

"Ok this weird very wired" the computer switched it self of

"No no why now my tutor going to kill me" he tried switching on he got an shock

"It to die" said voice

"Who said that?" He asked

"Your past being erased and your future... Ha ha" the light beamed from the computer as he was sucked in to the computer

"Hello where i am i am" said Theo

"Inside the computer my dear Theo as the devil i control everything you past is now mine" he said

"But i did not even have a past with this doctor" he yelled

"What about your wife?" He asked him

"Wife?" He asked

"Daughter?" He asked

" i have a daughter" said Theo. his mind was burning inside. He saw i man i long trench coat he saw daleks cyebermen a red hair women whos called Amy he saw something is wife and daughter and everything they did together and his death on lake side

"What is this?" He asked

"Theo it me the doctor listen to me a brought you computer inside the Tardis keep the devil talking this not his body but is mind talking to you he is out there" Theo was happy to hear his voice

In the Tardis The doctor was hacking the computer

"Come on doc you can do this" said Jenny

"Doc...my name is the doctor" he pressed a key on the computer

"Sorry devil i am getting my best friend back" he pressed the button as the computer switched on as the doctor sent him back into the Tardis Theo was breathing very heavily he was back Theo was back

September 2011

After his death Theo was very smart after his time in the computer the doctor said he brought back some of the wifi back with him so he said he collapsed back on his bed he looked at his computer and started deleting him self from the records of universe

December till January 2012

Theo scott happily walked down to the street to visit the ponds for Christmas dinner

"Ponds!" Said Theo. Amy rapped his arms around her best friend

"I got sacks of gifts" said Theo

"Come in we about to start" he looked out of the sky still thinking about the doctor

"Happy Christmas Doctor" he closed the blue door to spend Christmas with his family


	61. Series6 part 2 Closing Time pt1

Thanks for the reviews it does help sorry for there mistakes i am writing closing time now where this take place after the death of Theo scott notice the being human series 5 link with the devil note i don't own

The doctor was Theo in the Tardis debating on where to go next "Craig!" The both said

The both darted out of the TARDIS Theo still dressed in his tweed like look but still had his robot parrot on stand by

They rang the door bell "hello Craig we are back!" Said The doctor

"Coping on your own?" Asked Theo

"Yes did Sophie call you?" Asked Craig

"No she did not call me i came doing a social call" said The doctor

"Social call you?" Said Theo

"So how are you?" He asked him

"I am fine just tired why are you really hear?" He asked. The doctor looked at him

"You redecorated i don't like it!" He said

"Can i come in?" He asked him. They locked the door.

"What is that?" He pointed at the parrot

"O it my robot pet" said Theo

"Ok i am dreaming" said Craig

Light in the kitchen flickered "that not very good" said Theo sonking the light

"Baby books?" Said the doctor

"Is there i baby in the house?" Ask Theo he shouted so loud the baby

Cried

The doctor followed Craig up to his room "o Alfie you woke him" he said with tiredness in his voice

The doctor and Theo left Craig with his son after talking about babies to

Much for Theo

"We are not going to Help them!" Said Theo

"No i am not sonaking for energy we are not helping them not anymore" said The doctor


	62. Series 6 part2 Closing Time pt2

The doctor was in the shop while Theo grated customers he entertained the children with Robot helicopter

"Hello Craig Alfie" said Theo

"So what are you two doing?" He asked

"I am the doctor i work in a shop now" he said something court Theo eye. He looked around finding out that noise was he bent down the stand saw nothing

"O Theo look at paper it the people vanishing o look at page 12 about i

Local girl getting kicked of Britain's got talent" said The doctor.

"Doctor can i have i word" asked Val

"Right back in mo" said The doctor

The doctor was taking a long time so he walked around the shop floor he went

In a game shop played Fifa and beat local lad before he noticed someone

"Ponds!" He thought he went down on the floor in a cloths shop

"That was close" he thought

"What are you doing?" Asked shop worker "get down i am hiding and i am

Going to die in a few days" said Theo

Amy and Rory where shopping till i little girl asked for Amy autograph

Theo looked at his former companions and friends and Rory holding her bags

"Bye bye ponds" said Theo

Later on the where back at Craig house looking the cyebermat they found

"Doctor the cybermen how did they crash hear?" Asked Theo

"O i don't know but there are not a lot of them left i think they crash

Hear and the ship ran out of power" said the doctor

"Do you fell safe with me?" Asked the doctor

"Yes you are best friend i am with you to the end" said Theo

"O Theo i lived for nearly 100000years i am very old and you are human and

Humans die but there something about i find" said the doctor

He saw Theo fast asleep as Craig came in "Doctor" Craig whispered

He placed a blanket over Theo as he doctor went into Kitchen to devise

A plan to stop the

Nice little Chapter hear about Theo life as the doctor companion so far

Now i am asking you to put Theo life in your hands from series 7 if someone

Can come up with a story plot for Theo i will use it :)


	63. Series 6 part2 closing time pt3

"Right then ok i need you to look after Alfie Theo can you do that?" Said Craig

"Right then you two don't follow me!" He after the doctor

"We aren't going to!" Said Val she helped Theo with Alfie. Theo the baby started to cry

"O Alfie i am sorry so sorry" said Theo "so so Sorry" said Theo still holding the baby

"Val please take Alfie i need some air" said he walked outside still remembering the day his daughter was taken she was only a baby he never got to hear her call her daddy or mummy. Not any of them

Then he saw her with a man just laughing and then they kissed which was nice to see he saw the doctor coming out of the shop

"Craig ok?" He asked him

"Yes he ok he stopped the cybermen with Love" he walked to the tardis. He helped the doctor cleaned Craig house

"Thats should do it" said Theo. "swank" said Theo

"Sorry master my flying i bit of Master Craig will love the house sir" said swank

"But the house is tidy" said Craig

"Yes we don't wont you getting in trouble with Sophie" said the doctor

"O got something for you" he got the doctor and Theo Stetsons

"Cool look thanks Craig" said Theo he got the blue envelopes

"Right then i will deliver them to the post office i need to change" said Theo. he walked to the Tardis doors

He smiled at the children playing football takes him back to his child hood

He opened the doors

"Swank i need you to give thees video message to my sister" said Theo

The doctor came to the tardis

"It time" he said

In his Tardis bedroom he was writing i letter

"Dearest Wife

I no about my death it coming for me but my love you will never die

I got to do this don't stop me i will be returning to the shadows call i am writing you this.. Because i wont you to protect the earth and i will return to you

Your husband Theo Scott"

Little prequel coming up on Thursday


	64. In between the wedding of River Song

"Commander Scott we are transporting your Husband now" said one solider talking to his mic he looked the tanks

"Thanks for the post commander Williams" said Chloe

"Everything ok hear" he walked around the tanks

"Mrs Scott everything's normal with time fix" she looked at huge screen with the 5:02pm she looked at her tablet

"Still not bugging" said Chloe. She paced into the chambers and placed the eye patch on her eye looking at the creatures in the chamber

"Tick tick" she said. They creature looked at her

"The silence in the words of my dad you take this way too seriously" said Chloe

She walked away as the creature puts i hand on the glass

She pressed her tablet once more to show i picture of her husband

"Theo scott died on 22nd April at 5:02pm" her hearts just sank

"The Doctor died on 22nd April at 5:02pm" this murder she yelled in her mind


	65. The wedding of River Song last night

The doctor was being dragged on the train as he a woke he looked at the girl sitting on the train he at the girl as Theo looked at him

"Amy pond the girl who watited for us" said The doctor

"Amy, listen this time line is so messed up" said Theo she was looking at pictuers amy drew

"look at this man" he laughed at it knowing who it was.

"O pond you will find your Rory" said Theo

"how?" She asked. They got of the train to find River Song and madam Kavorian

"Hello Honey we are home!" Said The doctor. Theo found his Wife "hello baby missed me" he kissed her

"o the kissing do i have to watch that" said Kavorian

"well you gave the doctor campnion to fall in love with" said River to Kavarion

after the doctor and River made there way to the top of area 52 they where getting married River kissed the doctor and timed moved to the day at the lake side where river killed them and Amy crying over there dead bodies as they burnt on the boad

"so what now?" He asked the doctor

"well i got my honnymoon" said The doctor still hin tweed. he just droped doruim back at his grave

"yes i got see my wife" the doctor droped him of back at his home where his wife was waiting for him

"hello dear" she placed a kiss on her beutfull lips and kissed it was filled with passion. He dragged her up to thier bedroom.

"well that was amzing" said Chole

"o yes it was it so was" said Theo kissing the top of her head.

"O Theo i love you so much" said Chloe

"Doctor who!" Thought Theo

first and last nights

the doctor and Theo where dressed along With Chole

"hello my dear sorry we are late?" Said The doctor

"Right then Chole and Theo i will drop you of on you date" said The doctor winking at Theo

Theo got on a pair skeets and skated with his wife the snow beging to fall he was just enjoying his time Wife after all she going to have a second Child and it his

"love you" said Chole

"love you" he rested his fored heads on hears and dreamed of the futuer they where going to have togther

series 6 is over and will not be writting series 7 in this block but i am going to call it series 7 the doctor Secrtet


End file.
